30 lemons Oshitari Yuushi Ossakada Tomoka
by Ahotep
Summary: Série 30 lemons mettant en scène Oshitari et Tomoka. Il n'y a pas d'ordre ou de liens entre les fics sauf mentions contraire
1. Visite chez le docteur

**Titre : Visite chez le docteur**

**Auteur/Artiste : French_Ahotep  
Couple : Oshitari Yuushi / Osakada Tomoka  
Fandom : Prince of tennis  
Thème : 24 Chez le docteur  
Disclaimer : Prince of tennis ne m'appartient pas… Si c'était le cas Echizen serait moins arrogant.**

* * *

Tomoka avait invité sa meilleure amie à aller boire un chocolat chaud après les cours. C'était la fin de la semaine et elles n'avaient pas beaucoup de devoir à faire car l'année scolaire touchait à sa fin. Sakuno n'avait pas été très partante car elle savait que cette chère Tomo-chan n'allait que lui parler d'Oshitari Yuushi, son plus que charmant professeur de piano.

Oh Sakuno ne le détestait pas mais elle en avait un peu assez d'entendre combien il était merveilleux et comment il sentait bon. Elle ne supportait plus de voir Tomoka baver sur ses talents de pianiste. Elle l'avait vu joué et franchement elle aurait pu faire la même chose. Un peu jalouse la Sakuno ? Peut-être… Néanmoins elle accepta et attendit avec le sourire que Tomoka commençât à parler de l'homme sur lequel elle fantasmait. Chose qui n'arriva pas. Elle se retrouva entrain de discuter de leur professeur d'art plastique.

- Yamata-sensei est vraiment chiante ! Tu es d'accord Sakuno ?

- Peut-être que si Tomo-chan n'envoyait pas de sms pendant les cours ça irait mieux.

Sakuno soupira. Si discuter d'Oshitari l'ennuyait, entendre son amie se plaindre des punitions qu'elle avait reçu exaspérait la jeune fille. Néanmoins, elle ne laissait rien paraître. Elle ne voulait pas passer pour insensible. Elle écouta donc et répondait de temps à autres quand elle sentait qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Puis le sujet changea radicalement.

- Dis Sakuno, t'as déjà rêvé de Ryoma-sama ?

- Bien sûr ! répondit Sakuno plutôt étonnée par une telle question. Tout le monde rêve souvent de la personne qu'on aime.

- Donc tu as déjà rêvé que tu étais enceinte de lui ?

- Oui…

- Alors tu vas pouvoir m'aider et surtout me comprendre. Je crois que je suis enceinte de Yuushi et je voudrais que tu m'accompagnes chez le médecin. Je ne veux pas être seule quand je saurai la vérité.

Sakuno s'étouffa avec son chocolat. Une fois la surprise passée, elle accepta d'accompagner son amie.

- Donc j'ai rendez-vous demain après les cours.

- C'est noté.

Les deux jeunes filles quittèrent le petit café et elles rentrèrent chez elles. Le moment fatidique arriva rapidement. Les cours, contrairement à d'habitude, passèrent rapidement.

Tomoka fut la première à arriver devant les grilles de l'école. Sakuno était en retard. Du moins c'est que la jeune lycéenne pensait. Elle allait commencer à partir quand elle entendit sa meilleure amie l'appeler. Elle s'arrêta et attendit qu'elle la rejoigne.

- Désolée Tomoka, j'ai dû remplacer Kodah-chan pour le nettoyage. Elle s'est sentie mal et a dû rentrer chez elle.

- Pas grave. Allez on se dépêche. J'ai piano après.

Les deux filles coururent jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus qui les mena droit à l'hôpital central de Tokyo. Elles entrèrent dans la salle d'attente où une infirmière demanda à Tomoka de remplir un dossier. Elle dut ensuite prendre place dans la salle. Une heure plus tard, une femme médecin l'appela. Tomoka se rendit en salle d'examen sans Sakuno car cette dernière n'avait pas eu le droit de les suivre. Elle fut donc contrainte d'attendre sa meilleure amie à l'extérieur.

Tomoka revint rapidement.

- Alors ?

- Sensei m'a fait une prise de sang, on aura le résultat dans une petite heure. On peut attendre ici. Si ça ne te dérange pas.

- Pas du tout, mais je pense que tu devrais prévenir Oshitari-san que tu seras en retard pour ta leçon.

- Tu as raison…

Tomoka sortit et téléphona. Elle revint rapidement et prit place à côté de sa meilleure amie. Elles se mirent à feuilleter des magasines. Elles attendirent au final peu de temps car une infirmière vint rapidement les chercher. Elle les guida dans une petite salle d'examen.

- Prenez place Osakada-san. Si votre amie pouvait sortir…

- Mais je veux que Sakuno reste.

- Soit.

La femme médecin avait une drôle d'expression.

- Je ne vais y aller par quatre chemins. Vous êtes enceinte. Je ne vous félicite pas. A votre âge le sexe devrait être secondaire. Votre ami n'a jamais entendu parler de préservatif ? Vous n'avez jamais songé à prendre la pilule ?

- Mais je…

- Ne m'interrompez pas ! Vous êtes inconsciente ! Vous n'avez que 14 ans. Oui aimer c'est magnifique, mais pensez aux conséquences ! Qu'allez-vous faire Osakada-san ? Que vont dire vos parents ? Vous ne donnez pas le bon exemple aux jeunes filles… Votre école doit sans doute dispenser des cours d'éducation sexuelle ?

- Bien sûr que oui. Nous avons pris nos précautions docteurs, mais le préservatif était percé. Nous n'y avons pas prêté attention sur le coup. Je sais que je ne donne pas le bon exemple mais ça m'importe peu car je sais que mon ami sera là pour nous et que ma famille ne me rejettera pas.

- Soit… J'en conclus que vous avez décidé de garder l'enfant. Je ne peux que vous souhaiter bonne chance et vous inviter à prendre rendez-vous avec un gynécologue.

Tomoka et Sakuno la remercièrent avant de s'en aller. Elles quittèrent l'hôpital. Tomoka était heureuse…

- Tu te rends compte Sakuno, je vais être maman. Yuushi sera tellement content…

Sakuno se contenta de sourire. Elle ne partageait pas l'enthousiasme de son amie, mais ça elle ne le lui dirait jamais…

* * *

A/N : Pas exactement ce que j'avais prévu. J'ai perdu le contrôle de ma fic, et, étant quelque peu flemmarde je n'ai pas effacé pour tout recommencer.


	2. SMS en folie

**Titre : SMS en folie**

**Auteur/Artiste : French_Ahotep  
Couple : Oshitari Yuushi / Osakada Tomoka  
Fandom : Prince of tennis  
Thème (numéro et nom) : 8 Téléphone  
Disclaimer : Prince of tennis ne m'appartient pas… Si c'était le cas Echizen serait moins arrogant.**

* * *

« Coucou Yuushi, comment vas-tu ? Moi ça va bien. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée car j'ai passé la nuit à penser à toi… J'ai prévu d'aller faire quelques courses avec Sakuno-chan. Elle doit passer la nuit chez les Sanada et elle n'a pas de tenue appropriée dans son placard. Gros bisous. »

« Hello Tomoka, ça va plutôt bien. Pas beaucoup de malade aujourd'hui. Avec un peu de chance mon père va accepter d'écourter ma garde. Je pourrais rentrer et me reposer. Tu as pensé à moi ? En bien j'espère… Si tu veux et si je peux je vous accompagnerai. Vous aurez besoin de mon regard expert pour choisir de la lingerie qui plaira à ce bon vieux Sanada. Bon je te laisse, l'infirmière en chef vient dans ma direction. Je t'embrasse. »

« Je t'arrête de suite, il est hors de question que tu vois Sakuno en petite tenue. En la voyant tu risques de regretter de sortir avec moi tellement elle est plus jolie. Par contre si tu veux venir tu peux. Je me vois mal tout porter dans le train. Je te réserve même une petite surprise si tu acceptes… »

« Désolé, une urgence. Une nouille est venue pour des points de sutures car elle s'est coupée en tranchant du poireau. Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais être attirée par elle ? Je n'aime pas les gros seins et puis tu as de plus belles jambes qu'elle. Il semblerait que mon paternel soit de mauvaise humeur. Je crois que je peux mettre une croix sur l'annulation de ma garde. »

« Dommage, la surprise incluait un pot de Nutella et une huile de massage à la rose. »

« C'est vrai ? A ce compte là je vais me débrouiller. Je t'adore… »

« Ca va Tomoka, pas trop fatiguée après notre nuit torride ? J'en garde un très bon souvenir. Ton idée d'utiliser du Nutella est excellente. Je crois que je vais en acheter. Tu as des nouvelles de Sakuno ? »

« Pas de nouvelles. Je crois que si Sanada-san a le même tempérament que toi, elle n'est pas prête d'oublier cette nuit. D'ailleurs j'ai adoré. C'est dommage que tu as du te lever pour aller à l'hôpital. J'étais prête à recommencer toute la journée. Je vais sous doute devoir utiliser ce mignon petit tube de rouge à lèvre vibrant que tu m'as offert pour mon anniversaire… »

« T'inquiètes pas pour elle. Il paraît que Sanada est un véritable gentleman. Il n'a sans doute pas osé la toucher et il ne le fera sans doute pas avant le mariage. Trop traditionnel… Il lui a sans doute fait profiter de sa dextérité légendaire mais il n'est pas allé plus loin. Tomo-chan si tu veux profiter de ma virilité tu devrais peut-être venir vivre avec moi. Je t'aime ! »

« La pauvre… Elle va encore passer à côté des plaisirs de la chair… Je viendrai vivre avec toi avec plaisir mais mes parents ne me laisseront pas partir avant la fin de mes études. Plus qu'un an et c'est bon. C'est déjà bien qu'ils me laissent passer les week-ends chez toi. Je n'ose pas imaginer ma vie sans ta langue experte sillonnant chaque partie de mon corps. Je suis toute mouillée rien qu'en y pensant… »

« On peut remédier à la situation si tu as une pause à midi. Je ne travaille pas cette après-midi. »

« Malheureusement non, j'ai un TP avec le prof de droit. Celui qui supporte pas qu'on envoie des messages pendant ses cours. Je le réussis, je suis sûre d'avoir mon année et donc de pouvoir passer le concours pour devenir avocate l'année prochaine. Ce qui voudra dire qu'on pourra vivre ensemble… »

« Et ne plus avoir à attendre le week-end pour nous amuser… Ca va être génial. On peut se voir ce soir ? J'ai arrangé le coup avec Sakuno, elle dira que tu vas au cinéma avec elle et qu'ensuite vous allez chez les Sanada car elle ne peut pas y aller sans chaperons. »

« Mes parents sont pas cons à ce point. Ils connaissent les Sanadas. Leur mentir comme ça est la meilleure façon de leur faire découvrir que je ne suis plus vierge. Et si ils l'apprennent je suis bonne pour me faire enfermer dans un temple. Ce serait dramatique car j'adore faire l'amour avec toi. On peut se voir demain après-midi. Je n'ai pas cours et mes parents iront au festival de la plage à Chiba avec mes frères. On aura la maison pour nous tous seul. Baignoire comprise ;) »

« Dans ce cas je vais prendre demain après-midi de libre et je vais rester cette après-midi. J'espère que mon père sera d'accord… Si tout se passe bien j'amènerai du champagne et des huiles de massages. Des prototypes de la filiale sex-shop d'Atobe Corporation. »

« Génial j'adore leur produit, c'est dommage qu'ils soient aussi cher… Tiens moi au courant. J'irai m'acheter un ensemble très affriolant avec l'argent que mes grands-parents me donnent tous les mois. Dire qu'ils pensent que je m'achète des livres avec… »

« Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre. Mon père était en réunion. C'est ok pour demain. Ca l'embête un peu mais il fera avec. Un ensemble rouge serait parfait. De toute façon quoi que tu choisisses ce sera très… J'ai hâte d'être à demain. Gros bisous partout… »

« Pas grave de toute façon j'ai du aller en cours. Du rouge ? Mmmm on verra bien ce que je vais trouver… Tu peux venir à partir de 14hrs, je serai dans ma chambre. La clef se trouve sous le pot de fleurs. Je file, je t'enverrai des photos et tu me diras lequel te plait le plus… Ptêtre que je te ferai un strip tease voire plus depuis la cabine d'essayage si tu peux avoir la visio. Je t'embrasse partout… »


	3. Notre fille cette

**Titre : Notre fille cette…**

**Auteur/Artiste : French_Ahotep  
Couple : Oshitari Yuushi / Osakada Tomoka  
Fandom : Prince of tennis  
Thème (numéro et nom) ****: 9. Sexe and drogue****  
Disclaimer : Prince of tennis ne m'appartient pas… Si c'était le cas Echizen serait moins arrogant.**

* * *

Tomoka était debout dans sa cuisine, bras croisés sur son tablier, une cuillère en bois dans l'une des mains et dans l'autre une lettre. Elle fixait sa fille de 16 ans. Pas un son ne sortit de leur bouche. Il fallut l'arrivée du père et mari pour débloquer la situation. Oshitari Yuushi posa sa serviette sur une chaise, s'approcha de son épouse, l'embrassa sur la joue et attrapa la feuille de papier. Il la lut et fixa à sn tour la jeune fille. Il soupira et prit la parole.

- Oshitari Tatsuki pourrions-nous savoir pourquoi tu es exclue de ton lycée pendant deux semaines ?

- C'est écrit dans cette foutue lettre ! T'as qu'à lire !!

- Soit ! Monte dans ta chambre et tu n'en sortiras pas avant demain pour aller au lycée. Fais moi confiance tu vas y retourner.

Tatsuki se leva et quitta la cuisine en claquant la porte. Les escaliers furent montés avec toute la délicatesse d'un troupeau d'éléphants prenant la fuite. Tomoka soupira.

- Tu crois vraiment pouvoir la faire retourner au lycée malgré ce léger problème ?

- Atobe me doit un service. Il est au conseil d'administration. Je sais que ça ne lui rendra pas service mais je refuse à ce qu'elle manque deux semaines de lycée même si elle le mérite largement. Dès demain je ferai bloquer sa carte de crédit, son portable et sa connexion internet.

- Il faudra également lui parler.

- Après dîner. Je crois que j'ai bien fait de ramener la vidéo de la nouvelle campagne de prévention.

- Elle va être choquée Yuushi.

- C'est pour son bien…

Tomoka et Yuushi dînèrent dans le plus grand silence. Ils voulaient parer à toutes tentatives d'évasion de la part de leur chère fille. Ils savaient que Tatsuki n'était pas une jeune fille facile. Ils savaient qu'elle aimait bien passer pour une dure à cuire et une rebelle. Son piercing au nombril en témoignait. Tomoka avait failli le lui arracher et Yuushi l'avait privée de sortie pendant deux semaines. Mais là, elle avait dépassé les bornes.

Ils firent la vaisselle et montèrent. Comme prévu, elle avait verrouillé la porte de sa chambre. Tomoka sortit le double de la poche de son tablier et ils entrèrent. Tatsuki était couchée sur son lit, son Ipod vissé sur les oreilles avec le son à fond. Il fallut que ses parents soient au pied de son lit pour qu'elle se rende compte de leur présence. Yuushi arrêta le mp3 et lui fit signe de s'asseoir correctement. Il sortit son ordinateur portable de sa housse et il le démarra.

- Il va falloir qu'on parle sérieusement. Ce que tu as fait est mal et dangereux. Je sais que tu es à l'âge où on se croit invulnérable. Tout arrive aux autres et pas à soi. Ce n'est pas vrai ma petite. On t'aurait prise entrain de fumer un joint, nous n'aurions pas réagi aussi violemment. Le LSD, l'ecstasy et le GHB sont dangereux… Que tu en consommes est intolérable, mais que tu tentes d'en vendre à tes camarades est totalement horrifiant.

Tatsuki grogna et tenta de se lever pour quitter la pièce. Son père la retint.

- A non jeune fille tu vas regarder cette vidéo.

Oshitari Yuushi appuya sur la touche play.

On pouvait voir une jeune fille vider un verre d'alcool et d'un coup elle se mit à tituber. Elle avançait péniblement, puis elle se mit à virevolter. Un groupe d'hommes sortit de l'ombre et ils entraînèrent la jeune fille dans une allée. La caméra zooma. Tatsuki voulut détourner le regard mais son père la força à regarder. Elle tenta de trouver du soutien du côté de sa mère. Elle la supplia du regard mais Tomoka se montra inflexible, même si elle n'aimait pas particulièrement devoir avoir recours à cette méthode.

La jeune fille dans l'allée ne se débattait pas. Elle semblait appréciée les mains qui se baladaient sur son corps. Puis soudain son visage se décomposa. Des couteaux furent sortis, ses vêtements tombèrent en lambeaux sur le sol. Les hommes commencèrent à se déshabiller… Bien sûr la scène était floutée mais grâce aux cris on pouvait facilement imaginer ce qui était entrain de se passer. Plus le temps passait, plus les cris s'amplifiaient pour soudain laisser place au silence.

Le floutage partit et laissa place à la jeune fille nue à même le sol, recouverte de liquide séminal. Oshitari pressa pause et fixa sa fille du regard.

- J'espère que tu as compris. En prenant ces saloperies et tentant de les revendre, tu mets ta vie et la vie de tes amies en danger. Outre l'overdose, as-tu envie de te retrouver dans une allée dans cet état ? Veux-tu qu'on retrouve ta meilleure amie dans cette position ?

Tatsuki pleurait. Tomoka s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras.

- Le fait que tu pleures prouve que tu as été touchée par cette vidéo. J'espère que tu auras compris. Le sexe et la drogue ne font pas bon ménage

Elle installa sa chère ado dans son lit et quitta la pièce avec son époux.

- J'espère qu'elle aura compris.

- Moi aussi…

* * *

A/N : J'ai sacrément dévié de mon idée principale qui voulait faire de la jeune Oshitari Tatsuki une accroc au sexe… Damned. Bon d'un autre côté le concept abordé n'est pas plus mal sauf que j'aimerai bien écrire plus de choses joyeuses….


	4. Attraction

**Titre : Attraction**

**Auteur/Artiste : French_Ahotep  
Couple : Oshitari Yuushi / Osakada Tomoka  
Fandom : Prince of tennis  
Thème (numéro et nom) ****: 16. Salle de classe****  
Disclaimer : Prince of tennis ne m'appartient pas… Si c'était le cas Echizen serait moins arrogant.**

* * *

Tomoka était tranquillement assise dans sa chambre. Son livre de mathématiques était posé contre sa trousse et son cahier d'exercices était posé devant elle. Maintenant qu'elle était en dernière année de collège à Seigaku elle avait la grand-mère de sa meilleure amie comme professeur de mathématique. Elle faisait ses derniers exercices avant de ressortir pour se rendre à Hyotei.

Ryuzaki-sensei avait oublié de remettre une enveloppe à Sakaki Taro le coach du club de tennis de Hyotei. Habituellement elle aurait demandé à sa petite fille de le faire mais cette dernière était partie habiter avec ses parents à Osaka. C'était donc tout naturellement qu'elle s'était adressée à Tomoka car Echizen aurait provoqué les trois-quarts des joueurs en duel. Tomoka n'était pas vraiment enchanté de devoir y aller mais d'un autre côté ça lui permettait de revoir Oshitari Yuushi. Elle avait flashé sur lui la première fois où elle l'avait vu.

Bon il était au lycée mais collège et lycée étaient sur le même campus et fait extraordinaire partageaient les mêmes bâtiments. De plus ils avaient cours beaucoup plus longtemps que les élèves de Seigaku. Mais cela ne devait pas influer car elle devait voir le coach du club de tennis et non l'un des anciens joueurs du dit club.

Elle venait de finir son dernier exercice, se changea, prévint sa mère qu'elle devait aller à Hyotei et partit en courant vers l'arrêt de bus. Elle savait qu'elle trouverait Sakaki dans l'une des salles de musique à ce moment de la journée. Durant tout le trajet elle tenta de se remémorer à quel étage elles se trouvaient.

Elle arriva sur le campus au moment où la plupart des lycéens commençaient à quitter l'enceinte de l'établissement. Elle tenta bien de demander son chemin mais son jeans et sa chemise bon marché ne les incitaient pas à l'aider. Désemparée elle entra dans le bâtiment principal, trouva un plan et grimpa au dernier étage. Elle n'était guère plus avancée. Que des salles de musique. N'ayant aucune envie de redescendre les six étages elle décida de fouiller les pièces une par une.

Les premières salles furent vides, d'autres fermées à clef. Certaines contenaient des étudiants en cours. Finalement elle finit par trouver une salle renfermant un visage connu. Oshitari Yuushi était entrain de jouer l'Aria de Bach. Ce dernier s'arrêta soudainement quand il entendit la porte se refermer. Il dévisagea la jeune fille.

- Oui ?

Tomoka était incapable de répondre. Elle se contenta de lui tendre l'enveloppe.

- Ah je vois. C'est la coach de Seigaku qui t'envoie. Sakaki-san a du s'absenter, je lui donnerai si tu veux.

- Mais je dois le lui remettre en main propre. Ryuzaki-sensei sera furieuse si elle apprend que je te l'ai donné.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Si tu tiens à me voir la lui remettre, assieds-toi dans un fauteuil et attends. Il doit revenir bientôt, après tout c'est lui qui me donne mes cours de violon. Maintenant si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais me remettre à jouer.

- Si ça ne te dérange pas.

- Pas du tout.

- Au fait tu jouais quoi quand je suis rentrée ?

- L'Aria de Bach.

- C'était magnifique. Je crois que c'est une musique magnifique qui te transporte dans un autre univers.

Oshitari Yuushi lui sourit et s'approcha d'elle. Il se pencha et murmura.

- Totalement d'accord et entre nous, c'est sur cette musique que je préfère faire l'amour. Si tu veux tester je suis partant, tu es très attirante Osakada-san.

Tomoka vira à l'écarlate et partit vite de la pièce. Elle courut hors du bâtiment et monta dans son bus. Arrivée chez elle, elle jeta son sac sur son lit. Un morceau de papier en tomba. Elle le ramassa, le déplia et regarda ce qu'il y avait de marquer dessus.

Le numéro de téléphone du génie de Hyotei…

* * *

A/N : Pas de lemon, mais ce thème sera lié au thème n°20 où il y aura lemon ou mention de lemon. Par contre ce ne sera pas le thème dont je vais m'occuper ensuite… Il y en a un qui me tient tout particulièrement à cœur.


	5. Maitresse

**Titre : Maîtresse**

**Auteur/Artiste : French_Ahotep  
Couple : Oshitari Yuushi / Osakada Tomoka  
Fandom : Prince of tennis  
Thème (numéro et nom) ****: 4. Le Frisson de l'Interdit****  
Disclaimer : Prince of tennis ne m'appartient pas… Si c'était le cas Echizen serait moins arrogant.**

* * *

Elle avait fait sa connaissance sur un site de rencontre. Elle avait de suite su qu'il s'agissait de l'un des meilleurs joueurs de tennis de leur époque. Oshitari Yuushi, un génie comme il en existe rarement. Il avait souvent joué contre son école. Ils commencèrent à discuter via la messagerie du site puis ils en vinrent à échanger des sms. Elle avait décidé de garder cette relation secrète car il n'y avait rien à dire ou à espérer. Ils étaient amis et c'était tout.

Au fil du temps ses amis se rendirent compte qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent chez elle et elle leur avoua tout. S'ils étaient heureux pour elle, ils lui demandèrent néanmoins d'être prudente car cet Oshitari Yuushi pouvait très bien être marié et avoir des enfants. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'attache, surtout pas. Elle avait balayé ces remarques d'un revers de la main. Ami rien de plus, rien de moins.

Mais un jour les fins de messages devinrent de plus en plus osées. Oh pas tout le temps, de temps à autres. Elle aimait ça mais ne pensait que ça mènerait quelque part. Après tout ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés. Ils auraient pu mais à chaque fois l'un des deux avait un empêchement. Cela ne la perturba pas et elle continua son petit bonhomme de chemin.

Jusqu'au jour où tout dérapa. Il avait perdu un tournoi lors du premier tour. Il était triste et n'envoya que peu de message. Tomoka ne s'en formalisa pas. De toute façon elle avait prévu de regarder un DVD avec sa meilleure amie. Les premiers messages coquins furent envoyés. Le lendemain vit le même schéma se répéter. Puis plus rien. Cela ne la dérangea pas. De toute façon elle ne voulait pas de lui comme amant même si elle devait reconnaître avoir été émoustillée par les messages qu'il lui avait envoyés.

Tout continua comme au début. Malheureusement elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'attachait à lui plus qu'elle ne le devrait. Elle n'y prêta aucune attention. Il ne s'était jamais vu et vu les choses ils ne se verraient probablement jamais. Leur relation bascula à nouveau un soir. Elle avait perdu son téléphone portable et n'avait pas pu lui donner de ses nouvelles. Quand elle le retrouva ce fut une explosion de blagues salaces.

En début de soirée elle dut partir à son club de théâtre. Elle n'en rentra qu'après les 22 heures. Ils reprirent leur échange de messages. Si les premiers messages coquins étaient déjà assez épicée pour la vierge qu'elle était, ceux qui furent envoyés ce soir-là furent on ne peut plus explicites. Si les premiers messages n'étaient que des caresses poussées, les derniers virent baisers, léchouilles et caresses sur tout le corps.

Si ses amies en avaient eu vent la pauvre Tomoka n'aurait plus su où se mettre. L'excitation liée à ces messages s'effaça après quelques jours. Puis tout redevint comme avant. Ils parlaient comme d'habitude. Mais au fond d'elle, elle sentait que son attachement devenait de plus en plus profond.

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un an qu'ils se connaissaient. Ils finirent par échanger leurs adresses MSN et ils passèrent des soirées entières à discuter de tout et de rien, à rire et à sa taquiner. Puis ils finirent par se rencontrer. Il revenait d'un tournoi amateur organisé par l'entreprise que possédait son meilleur ami. Il passait justement dans son quartier. La rencontre se passa bien. Ils étaient restés dehors à parler malgré le froid de la nuit. Cela fut bref mais ils passèrent ensuite tout le reste de la soirée et une partie de la nuit à discuter sur MSN. Il avait eu envie de l'enlacer et de l'embrasser. Tomoka avait été perturbée par ces déclarations.

Tout continuait à bien se passer. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus même s'ils en avaient envie. Elle le voulait, lui le disait mais elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il pensait.

Mais il fallait s'y attendre, tout s'écroula un soir. Il était sur son ordinateur portable et il discutait avec elle. Tomoka était heureuse. Soudain il s'énerva car sa touche espace lui faisait des misères. De fil en aiguille il lui avoua que c'était un bébé qui avait fait ça en tapant dessus. Tomoka, en lisant ça, sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle savait ce qui allait venir. Il ne tarda pas à lui avouer que c'était son fils de 10 mois qui avait endommagé la touche du portable.

Son cœur se brisa, mais elle ne laissa rien transparaître. Ses amies avaient eu raison. Elle aurait du se méfier. Au fil du temps le sentiment de colère s'estompa. Elle continua à parler avec lui car après tout elle l'aimait et elle voulait croire qu'il n'était plus avec la mère du petit garçon. Petit à petit elle oublia cette histoire mais pas le petit garçon car elle avait vu des photos et elle s'était surprise à le trouver tellement mignon qu'elle était prête à l'élever comme le sien.

Au fil du temps tout redevint comme avant. Elle avait tenté d'aborder le sujet de la mère plusieurs fois mais à chaque il lui demandait d'oublier. Obéissante elle le faisait. Un soir ils reparlèrent d'une de leurs envies communes. Prendre un bain de minuit dans un lac de montagne baignée par la lune. Ils décidèrent de le réaliser.

Ils attendirent les beaux jours. Un soir il vint la chercher et ils partirent. Ils arrivèrent au bord d'un lac, allumèrent un feu de camp et ils discutèrent. Puis il lui demanda si elle voulait aller se baigner maintenant ou si elle voulait encore attendre. Tomoka s'allongea sur la couverture. Elle voulait observer les étoiles. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne les avait plus vues aussi bien. Il s'allongea à côté d'elle et lui caressa le visage. Elle se tourna vers lui. Il l'embrassa délicatement avant de se lever. Il se déshabilla et plongea dans le lac. Tomoka hésita à le rejoindre. Mais elle le fit.

Elle avait à peine mis le pied dans l'eau qu'il l'enlaça et l'embrassa. Ils jouèrent comme des gamins. Puis aussi soudainement qu'ils avaient commencé à faire les fous ils s'arrêtèrent. Il la prit par la main et l'entraîna vers le feu. Il l'allongea et se remit à l'embrasser. Puis ses mains se firent plus baladeuses au plus grand plaisir de Tomoka qui se mit à son tour à le caresser.

Les mains d'Oshitari descendirent de plus en plus bas. Elles s'insinuèrent entre ses cuisses et ses doigts sentirent la moiteur de son entrejambe. Ils s'insinuèrent dans cet antre du plaisir. Il scrutait le visage de la jeune fille, cherchant un signe lui indiquant qu'il pouvait aller plus loin. Les gémissements furent la réponse qu'il attendait.

Il lui fit l'amour lentement, tendrement. Il prêtait plus attention à elle qu'à ses propres envies et à ses propres besoins. Il avait deviné qu'elle était vierge et il voulait absolument que cette expérience soit un souvenir inoubliable pour elle.

Tomoka fut sur un petit nuage les jours qui suivirent. Mais bon le fait qu'il n'abordait jamais le sujet de leur nuit au bord du lac l'inquiétait quand même un peu. Elle tenta d'en parler mais il évitait le sujet jusqu'au jour où il lui demanda de le rejoindre chez lui. Son fils n'était pas là, il pouvait la recevoir sans peur. Ils parlèrent et finirent par entrer dans sa chambre. Ils firent l'amour. Toujours tendrement.

Tout aurait du être pour le mieux si Tomoka, en entrant dans la salle de bain, n'avait pas trouvé des dessous féminins. Oshitari tenta de s'expliquer mais elle demanda la vérité. Il lui avoua alors être marié. Tomoka rassembla ses affaires et partit en courant de la maison. Elle se sentait sale, trahie et bafouée. Elle savait qu'elle aurait du écouter ses amies.

Oshitari tenta plusieurs fois de la contacter. Elle ne répondait jamais. Puis elle le fit. Il s'expliqua, elle accepta de le revoir une dernière fois. Cette fois-ci, ils couchèrent ensemble et cela se reproduisit plusieurs fois. A chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. Tomoka savait que ce qu'ils faisaient étaient mal. Mais autant elle détestait ce qu'elle était devenue, la maîtresse d'un homme marié, autant elle se sentait vivre. Le frisson de l'interdit, savoir que ce qu'elle faisait était mal, tout ça la rendait femme…

* * *

A/N : Ce thème et la façon dont il a été développé me tenait spécialement à cœur car je suis dans une situation similaire. Attirée par un homme qui a une fille mais dont le côté marié ou en couple m'échappe. Par contre, j'ai trop de sens moral pour franchir le cap. Jamais je ne ferai ce que Tomoka a fait. Je l'ai écrit pour exorciser les démons qui me hantent et les questions que je me pose quant à ma relation avec lui… Thème suivant : Première Fois…


	6. Ma première fois

**Titre : Ma première fois.**

**Auteur/Artiste : French_Ahotep  
Couple : Oshitari Yuushi / Osakada Tomoka  
Fandom : Prince of tennis  
Thème (numéro et nom) ****: 20. Première Fois ?**

**Rating : M/R****  
Disclaimer : Prince of tennis ne m'appartient pas… Si c'était le cas Echizen serait moins arrogant.**

**Note : Suite du thème n°16 Salle de classe.**

* * *

Tomoka avait gardé précieusement ce numéro de téléphone. Mais elle n'avait jamais osé l'utiliser. Elle était peut-être tombée amoureuse de lui mais elle n'avait pas eu le courage nécessaire pour lui faire face. Elle se souvenait encore parfaitement des allusions qu'il avait faites.

Les années passèrent et elle se retrouva en dernière année de lycée. Dans son agenda se trouvait encore ce bout de papier. Il avait légèrement jauni mais elle l'avait gardé car elle espérait le revoir et enfin trouver la force de lui avouer ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. L'occasion se présenta quand elle entra chez un disquaire. Elle cherchait un cadeau d'anniversaire pour sa mère et elle savait qu'elle adorait la musique classique.

Elle déambulait dans le rayon sans trop savoir quoi prendre quand elle fut percutée par un homme. Elle s'emporta et exigea des excuses. L'homme baissa les yeux sur elle.

- Osakada-san ???

Elle le fixa et reconnut de suite ses yeux.

- Oshitari-san ?

- Oui c'est moi. Alors que fais-tu ici ? Tu ne m'as jamais appelé.

- Je suis à la recherche d'un cadeau d'anniversaire pour ma mère qui adore la musique classique. Pour ce qui est de l'appel, je n'ai pas eu le courage de le faire.

- Mouais tu as toujours été quelqu'un de courageux et de franc. C'est pour ça que je t'ai donné mon numéro. Pour ta mère je te conseille ''Grandes eaux Versailles'' de Lully par Jordi Savall.

- Merci pour le conseil. Je vais prendre ça.

- De rien, mais en contre partie j'espère obtenir un petit rendez-vous. Un cinéma par exemple.

Tomoka accepta. Après tout il l'avait aidée à trouver le cadeau d'anniversaire pour sa mère alors un cinéma, elle pouvait bien le lui accorder. Et puis elle l'aimait encore. Ils se mirent d'accord pour une date.

Ce rendez-vous se passa bien. Ceux qui suivirent également. Ils avaient décidé de se voir tous les samedis pour aller au cinéma ou à un concert de musique classique. Oshitari avait décidé de faire apprécier ce genre de musique à la jeune fille. Et contrairement à toute attente elle se mit à l'aimer. A tel point qu'il lui proposa alors de passer un samedi chez lui. Il avait une collection monstrueuse de cds et de vidéos. Et puis il pourrait aussi lui jouer du violon. De mémoire elle avait aimé l'entendre jouer.

Tomoka, bien qu'heureuse de cette invitation, était un peu anxieuse. C'était la première fois qu'ils seraient seuls, vraiment seuls. Quand elle se présenta au manoir des Oshitari elle tremblait un peu. Heureusement, la présence de la gouvernante la tranquillisa un peu. Cette dernière escorta la jeune femme jusqu'aux appartements de son employeur. Puis elle la quitta, disant qu'elle allait revenir avec des rafraichissements.

Tomoka toqua et Oshitari lui ouvrit. Elle entra dans une pièce qui était aussi grande que sa chambre et salle de bain réunies. Il ne s'agissait que du salon. Il l'invita à s'asseoir et alla mettre de la musique. Puis il prit place à côté d'elle et ils discutèrent pendant un long moment. Malheureusement cela ne suffit pas à la détendre.

Oshitari lui demanda de prendre place sur un pouf et il s'agenouilla derrière elle. Il commença à la masser. Le premier contact la fit se raidir mais au fur et à mesure elle se laissait aller. Elle appréciait et elle sentait qu'il appréciait aussi par la façon dont il respirait. Elle sentait son souffle lui effleurer les oreilles, son visage frôlé le sien par moment. Elle commençait à se laisser aller. Elle enleva son gilet pour lui faciliter la tache ce qu'Oshitari apprécia grandement.

Lentement, il fit glisser ses mains sous le débardeur de sa belle. Elle eut un bref moment de recul mais elle ne le força pas à les retirer. Ses mains s'aventurèrent lentement sur son ventre pour remonter et s'arrêter juste sous sa poitrine pour ensuite revenir à son dos. Sentant qu'elle s'abandonnait d'avantage, il lui caressa les cuisses avant de retourner lui titiller l'abdomen.

Elle était maintenant totalement adossée contre lui rendant l'accès à son dos impossible. Il se pencha à son tour en avant.

- Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on passe dans ma chambre. On sera plus confortablement installé. Murmura Oshitari

Tomoka était incapable de répondre. Elle se contenta de se lever et de se tourner vers lui. Il eut alors une vue parfaite de son débardeur qu'il avait remonté pour pouvoir la caresser. Il voyait ses seins. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie les prendre en bouche, les lécher, jouer avec ses tétons à l'en rendre folle. Il s'approcha d'elle et il la prit par la taille tout en évitant tout geste pouvant l'effaroucher. Il savait qu'elle n'avait jamais rien fait avec un homme ou une femme.

Il la guida vers la chambre. Il demanda de se mettre à son aise en attendant qu'il revienne. Tomoka regarda autour d'elle. Son regard s'attarda sur le lit. Elle s'installa au bord. Oshitari revint à ce moment. Au même moment le son d'un piano retentit dans la pièce. Il grimpa derrière elle et recommença à la masser. Elle se mit à soupirer. La respiration d'Oshitari commença à s'accélérer. Ses mais se plaquèrent sur le ventre de la jeune fille et il l'attira contre lui. Il se pencha ensuite un peu l'embrassa à la jointure du cou et des épaules. Tomoka frissonna. Il recommença.

- Ce ne serait pas le deuxième concerto pour piano de Rachmaninov ?

Oshitari s'arrêta un instant. Puis brusquement il la bascula sur le lit et il se mit à l'embrasser fougueusement. Ses mains s'insinuèrent sous son débardeur qu'il enleva d'un geste expert. Puis il s'attaqua à sa chemise. Il avait envie de sentir la peau de son amante sur la sienne.

D'abord maladroitement Tomoka répondit à ses baisers et à ses caresses. Elle était tellement absorbée qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'Oshitari avait glissé une main dans son pantalon et qu'il tentait de le déboutonner. Quand elle le comprit elle dégagea sa main. Mais il n'abandonna pas car elle l'avait retirée sans beaucoup de conviction.

Ses lèvres désertèrent les lèvres de son amante pour descendre. Elles s'attardèrent sur son cou puis sur ces seins qui le tentait depuis qu'il les avait mis à nu. Cette nouvelle position lui permit de terminer de la déshabiller.

Tomoka n'était pas en reste. Elle tentait à son tour de déboutonner le pantalon d'Oshitari. Mais la longueur de ses bras ne le lui permit pas. Elle lui lança alors un regard et il comprit. Il termina de se déshabiller et il s'allongea à côté d'elle. Autant il avait envie de lui faire l'amour de suite, autant il voulait qu'elle profite de cet instant magique. La voyant intimidée, il prit sa main et la guida.

Petit à petit elle prit son courage à deux mains. Elle se mit à le toucher, à le caresser. Ses lèvres se mirent à parcourir son corps. Elle descendait. La respiration d'Oshitari se fit de plus en plus haletante au fur et à mesure où elle s'approchait de son pénis. Elle hésita un bref moment. Elle le regarda, il sourit. Elle le toucha du bout des doigts, puis plus franchement. Elle approcha ensuite doucement son visage et déposa un baiser sur le gland.

Oshitari ne tint plus. Il se positionna au dessus d'elle et il remit à l'embrasser. D'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus fougueusement. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se rende compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il pensait qu'en détournant son attention de la sorte, elle n'aurait pas mal. Et elle ne sentit rien. Juste un léger pincement, rien de bien méchant.

Il lui fit l'amour lentement. Il avait envie d'aller plus vite mais pas tout de suite. Pas tant qu'elle n'en fera pas la demande. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser, à se caresser. Jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus se retenir.

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Quand Tomoka se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle trouva un plateau avec un petit déjeuner copieux et un bouquet de rose. Oshitari était assis dans un fauteuil et il la regardait tendrement. Il se leva et s'installa à ses côtés. Il déposa un baiser sur son front.

- J'espère que tu n'as pas eu mal. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour que ta première fois se passe du mieux possible.

Tomoka sourit.

- Je n'aurai pas pu rêver mieux. J'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de recommencer.

Oshitari sourit à son tour. Il déplaça le plateau et l'enlaça.

- Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

**

* * *

**


	7. Des vidéos très particulières

**Titre : Des vidéos très particulières**

**Auteur/Artiste : French_Ahotep  
Couple : Oshitari Yuushi / Osakada Tomoka  
Fandom : Prince of tennis  
Thème (numéro et nom) ****: ****30. Projection privée**

**Rating : M/R****  
Disclaimer : Prince of tennis ne m'appartient pas, seule Oshitari Tatsuki est à moi… Si c'était le cas Echizen serait moins arrogant.**

* * *

Oshitari Tatsuki était toute seule à la maison. Ses parents avaient du s'absenter pour aller rendre visite à une vieille tante malade et l'adolescente de 17 ans n'avait eu aucune envie de les accompagner. En fait elle aimait beaucoup la vieille tante de sa mère mais elle avait découvert l'endroit où ses parents avaient rangé les albums photos retraçant les différentes étapes de leur relation. Elle voulait absolument les feuilleter.

Elle attendit patiemment que le coupé sport de son père quitte la cours pour courir dans la chambre d'amis. Elle ouvrit le placard et en sortit deux grands cartons. Puis elle grimpa sur une chaise pour atteindre le troisième carton situé sur l'étagère la plus haute. Elle installa ses trésors sur le lit, alluma la chaîne hi-fi et commença à ouvrir le carton portant le prénom de sa mère : Tomoka.

Elle en sortit plusieurs albums photo qu'elle posa autour d'elle, puis un cahier et des sous vêtements. Elle regarda le tout rapidement avant de tout ranger. Elle n'avait rien trouvé pour satisfaire sa curiosité hormis dans le cahier qui contenait des SMS brûlants de désir que ses parents s'étaient envoyés. Elle en nota quelques uns. Ça pouvait toujours servir.

Elle passa au carton portant le nom de son père. Il y avait presque le même contenu. Des magasines pornos en plus et des dvds gravés dont les titres étaient assez explicites. Elle les mit vite de côté pour fouiller au fond du carton. Elle récupéra une vieille paire de menottes et d'autres objets qui la firent rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Elle se dépêcha de tout ranger et de remettre ces deux cartons en place.

Puis elle s'attaqua au troisième carton. Le carton comportant les photos prises depuis leur mariage. Elle en avait déjà vu quelques une dans le salon ou chez ses grands parents mais elle n'avait pas eu accès à l'album de la réception. Elle comprit rapidement pourquoi. Sa mère n'avait plus son beau kimono mais elle portait une robe moulante très courte. Les photos montraient ses parents vraiment très proches l'un de l'autre. Leurs mains pas forcément là où on s'attendait à les voir. Elle regarda cela rapidement car elle avait vu quelque chose de plus intéressant.

En effet, il y a plein de VHS dans le fond du carton. Elle se souvenait que son père adorait la filmer alors elle pensait voir ses premiers pas, premiers mots, première fois où elle est allée sur le pot, première fois où elle est allée à l'école… Elle prit donc la première cassette, la mit dans le magnétoscope, pressa play et se cala bien contre les oreillers. Elle s'attendait à se voir elle. Mais pas du tout à voir sa mère faire un strip-tease. Elle arrêta vite et en changea.

La suivante fut identique. Les trois autres aussi. Puis elle tomba enfin sur ses premiers pas et sa première fête d'anniversaire. La pauvre adolescente avait sérieusement commencé à douter de la santé mentale de ses parents. Son soulagement fut de courte durée. La cassette suivante fut un porno maison. Tatsuki tenta d'arrêter la vidéo mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle était hypnotisée par ce qu'elle voyait à l'écran. Elle n'avait jamais vu ses parents de la sorte. Elle les avait toujours crus sage et prudes.

Elle enchaîna toutes les vidéos. Elle voulait en savoir plus. Ce qui était bien normal à 17 ans. Elle se prit même à imaginer qu'elle était à la place de sa mère et qu'elle faisait tout ce qu'elle voyait avec Atobe Keiji le fils aîné du meilleur ami de son père avec lequel elle entretenait une relation secrète.

Au bout de trois cassettes elle fut tellement excitée qu'elle arrêta tout pour téléphoner à son amant. Ce dernier était en pleine réunion avec son père. Il réussit à sortir de la salle pour répondre.

Quand Tatsuki lui proposa une séance de cinéma il grogna. Il n'aimait ces lieux, trop bruyants et pas assez intimes à son goût. Puis il sourit quand elle lui parla d'une projection privée soit chez lui ou alors chez elle car elle avait mis la main sur des films qui valaient la peine d'être vus…

* * *

A/N : J'avoue avoir été moins inspirée que pour le thème précédent. Mais j'avais eu envie de mentionner à nouveaux la fille que j'ai créée pour Oshitari et Miss Osakada. Cette idée m'a tellement travaillé que voici le résultat. Autrement, il n'y a aucun lien entre les différentes fics sauf mention contraire…


	8. Lettre anonyme

**Titre : Lettre anonyme**

**Auteur/Artiste : French_Ahotep  
Couple : Oshitari Yuushi / Osakada Tomoka  
Fandom : Prince of tennis  
Thème (numéro et nom) ****: 1. Anonymat**

**Rating : M/R****  
Disclaimer : Prince of tennis ne m'appartient pas. Si c'était le cas Echizen serait moins arrogant.**

* * *

Oshitari remonta en souriant dans la limousine qu'Atobe lui avait prêtée. Il était satisfait et il savait que ce qu'il venait de faire allait avoir son petit effet.

Tomoka rentrait de ses cours. Elle vit une limousine mauve foncer hors de sa rue. Elle pensa de suite à un quelconque riche qui s'était égaré. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement car personne de ce standing n'habitait dans ce quartier qui presque exclusivement occupé par des gens de classe sociale moyenne. Elle rentra chez elle et salua sa mère qui était entrain d'aider ses petits frères à faire leurs devoirs.

La jeune fille monta dans sa chambre et commença à s'occuper de ses propres devoirs. Elle savait qu'elle allait en voir pour toute la soirée. Les mathématiques n'avaient jamais été son fort. Autant commencé par ça car elle savait qu'elle allait y passer un long moment. Elle était plongée dans un exercice de trigonométrie quand sa mère entra avec du thé et quelques cookies.

- Ne te fatigue pas trop ma puce. Si vraiment tu n'y arrives pas, tu demanderas à ton père de t'aider.

Tomoka acquiesça et remercia sa mère pour le thé et les petits gâteaux. Cette dernière commença à quitter la pièce quand soudain elle se rappela avoir autre chose à dire à sa fille.

- Tiens, c'était dans la boîte aux lettres. Il n'y a pas d'expéditeur. Je suppose que c'est un de tes amis qui a déposé ça pendant que j'étais au marché.

Elle prit la lettre, la posa sur son bureau et reporta son attention sur son cher ami Thalès. Mais son esprit revenait sans arrêt à cette enveloppe blanche sur laquelle était tracé son prénom. Elle tenta vainement de se concentrer sur son exercice mais la curiosité fut la plus forte. Elle ouvrit soigneusement l'enveloppe et en sortit une feuille blanche recouverte d'une écriture fine et régulière qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas.

« Très chère Tomoka,

Je sais que tu ne me connais pas. Enfin on s'est déjà croisé plusieurs fois mais tu ne m'as pas accordé le moindre regard. Mais moi je te regarde, je t'ai regardé depuis la première fois où je t'ai vu quand tu n'étais encore qu'en première année de collège à Seigaku. Les années ont passé et tu es maintenant en Terminale. J'ai suivi ton évolution pas à pas. Elle ne m'a pas laissé indifférent. Je sais que tu vas sans doute penser que je suis un pervers, un taré juste bon à enfermer. Ce n'est pas le cas. Nous ne nous sommes jamais parlé mais je t'ai vu, je te connais presque par cœur.

J'aime la façon dont tu fronces ton petit nez quand tu t'interroges. La façon dont tes sourcils se froncent quand tu es contrariée. J'aime te voir sourire quand tu sors avec tes amis, la façon dont tu t'enthousiasmes quand tu assistes aux matchs de l'équipe de tennis de ton lycée. J'adore le regard hautain que tu lances aux personnes que tu n'apprécies pas. Ta force de caractère me rend dingue. Aucune fille que j'ai fréquentée jusqu'à présent ne t'arrive à la cheville.

Le soir quand je n'arrive pas à m'endormir, je pense à toi. A tes longues jambes fuselées, à ton corps que j'imagine parfaitement harmonieux. Je rêve que tu es près de moi, que tu me souris. Que tes douces mains me caressent le visage. Je me vois te tenant par la taille, couvrant ta gorge de baisers. J'imagine tes mains partant à l'assaut des boutons de mon pantalon pendant que je m'occupe à faire sauter l'attache de ton soutien gorge. Je me vois te suçant les tétons l'un après l'autre. Tu gémis en penchant la tête en arrière. J'imagine que tu m'enlève ma chemise, que tu me rendes la politesse pendant que je me débarrasse de ta jupe et ta petite culotte en coton blanc.

Mes doigts te fouillent lentement. Tu gémis, tu me mordilles l'épaule pour étouffer tes gémissements. Mes doigts vont de plus en plus profondément jusqu'à trouver ton puit d'amour dans lequel je m'engouffre avec délicatesse, car je ne veux pas que tu souffres. Je veux être ton premier, je veux être l'homme qui te rendra femme. Mon doigt ressort, recouvert de ton doux nectar. Ce doigt je le porte à tes lèvres. Tu le nettoies pendant que de mon autre main je caresse et masse ton petit bouton. Tu gémis de plus en plus fort et dans mes fantasmes les plus fous tu obtiens ton premier orgasme.

Tu t'affales sur moi et te rends compte que je suis tendu. Tu veux t'occuper de moi mais je refuse. Je ne veux pas que tu le fasses par obligation. De plus ton plaisir est plus important que le mien. Je me dérobe à toi et t'écarte les cuisses. Je t'ai fait jouir avec mes doigts, je veux maintenant que tu jouisses de ma langue… »

Tomoka arrêta un instant sa lecture. Son visage avait rougi et elle sentit une douce moiteur lui envahir l'entrejambe. Elle ignorait qui était l'auteur de cette lettre. Elle savait qu'elle aurait du la jeter mais elle ne put s'empêcher de continuer sa lecture.

« Tu ne gémis plus, tu cries. Heureusement que nous sommes dans mon appartement et qu'il est complètement insonorisé. Tu jouis à nouveau. Je te prends dans les bras et nous nous endormons ainsi.

Je suis sûr que tu me prends maintenant soit tu me prends pour un pervers soit tu meurs d'envie de connaître mon identité. Un indice est dissimulé dans cette lettre. Sache que plusieurs autres lettres vont te parvenir dans lesquelles je raconterai mes fantasmes les plus fous. Un indice sera présent à chaque fois.

Ton admirateur, voire plus, secret »

Tomoka reposa la lettre sur son bureau. Elle hésitait. Devait-elle la relire pour trouver l'indice ou bien la déchirer et la jeter ? Elle choisit de la relire mais cette fois-ci elle se déshabilla et s'allongea sur son lit. Son admirateur secret lui avait fait un de ces effets et après tout, elle aussi avait des fantasmes et des envies…

**

* * *

**


	9. Réalité virtuelle

**Titre : Réalité virtuelle**

**Auteur/Artiste : French_Ahotep  
Couple : Oshitari Yuushi / Osakada Tomoka  
Fandom : Prince of tennis  
Thème (numéro et nom) ****: 14. Réalité virtuelle.**

**Rating : M/R****  
Disclaimer : Prince of tennis ne m'appartient pas… Si c'était le cas Echizen serait moins arrogant.**

**Note : Suite du thème 4 intitulé le frisson de l'interdit. Ce qui veut dire adultère le retour…**

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois que leur liaison durait. Tomoka avait confié ce lourd secret à sa meilleure amie, Sakuno. Celle-ci pensait qu'elle comprendrait car elle était l'épouse d'un autre joueur de tennis célèbre, Sanada Genichirou. Même cette dernière se contenta de la regarder et de lui dire qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle s'abaisserait à ce point.

Mais Tomoka n'en avait cure. Elle était heureuse et c'était tout ce qui lui importait pour le moment. Bon il était vrai qu'ils ne se voyaient que quand il le décidait et ils couchaient ensemble à chaque fois. Elle ne trouvait pas cela anormal car elle l'aimait et elle avait envie de lui. Elle comprenait qu'ils devaient faire attention. Que sa femme ne devait absolument rien savoir car il ne voulait pas être séparé de son fils. Mais au fond d'elle-même elle espérait qu'il quitte son épouse pour se mettre officiellement avec elle.

Les petits mots échangés lui donnaient cette illusion. Elle y croyait. Oh oui elle y croyait. Elle s'en était même convaincue. Les amies qui lui restaient, avaient tenté de la raisonner mais elle ne voulait rien savoir. Elle n'était pas qu'un moyen pour lui de se vider. Il l'avait invité au restaurant, chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant. Bien sûr elle accepta, mais elle tomba de haut quand après le repas ils s'arrêtèrent sur un chemin isolé pour faire l'amour.

Ces illusions commencèrent à se briser. Elle commençait à comprendre que ses amies avaient peut-être raison. Malheureusement, elle s'était trop enfoncée dans son monde imaginaire pour pouvoir être totalement objective. Elle continua donc comme si de rien n'était. Rapidement elle se mit à imaginer qu'en fait elles étaient jalouses de son bonheur. Elle s'enfonçait encore plus profondément dans son monde, sa réalité virtuelle.

Elle se convainquait que tout se passerait bien. Elle n'avait aucune raison d'en douter. Les ''ma petite Tomoka'', les ''J'aimerai que tu puisses dormir dans mes bras.'', les ''Je voudrais tant pouvoir te consoler'', les ''A chaque fois que je n'ai pas le moral, je pense à toi immédiatement.''… Toutes ces phrases la perturbaient. Elle y voyait de l'amour et non pas le piège que ses amies voyaient. Ce piège sournois visant à la rendre de plus en plus dépendante de lui. Même Sakuno, qui après avoir mis de l'eau dans son vin, la mit en garde.

Son mari avait souvent côtoyé Oshitari Yuushi au temps du lycée et aussi sur le circuit professionnel. Il savait que l'homme n'avait aucunement l'intention de laisser tomber son épouse. Il savait que Tomoka n'était qu'un jouet pour lui. Une jolie poupée qui était prête à satisfaire tous ses désirs. Il l'avait entendu et l'avait répété à sa femme en lui demandant de prévenir sa meilleure amie et de lui faire entendre raison. Elle n'y arriva pas. Elle tenta tout ce qui était humainement possible. Néanmoins elle ne l'abandonna pas.

Elle se mit à l'inviter souvent, à tout faire pour qu'elle passe le moins de temps possible avec son amant. Mais Tomoka s'en rendit compte et coupa les ponts avec sa plus vieille amie.

Son sursaut de lucidité disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Elle ne vivait plus que pour et par lui. Elle ne vivait que pour leurs étreintes. Elle s'était convaincu qu'il allait un jour être à elle. Elle était sûre qu'il allait quitter sa femme et son fils pour elle. Plus le temps passait plus elle y croyait. Elle était devenue totalement prisonnière de ses rêves, de cette réalité virtuelle qu'elle voyait comme réelle.

Sakuno ne pouvait qu'observer son amie s'auto détruire lentement mais sûrement. Son époux tenta à son tour d'intervenir. En vain également. Il parla alors avec Oshitari qui refusa de se prononcer, arguant qu'il ne savait pas lui-même où il en était. Sanada aurait bien voulu lui faire confiance mais il était bien trop inquiet pour la meilleure amie de sa femme.

Un an plus tard, la réalité virtuelle de Tomoka devint la réalité. Oshitari quitta sa femme et son fils pour se mettre avec elle. Le choix fut difficile mais il avait décidé de vivre avec elle. Il ne savait pas s'il allait regretter son choix mais pour l'instant cela ne lui importait pas…

* * *

Note : La fin n'est pas telle que je l'avais imaginée. J'avais pensé à la faire se suicider parce qu'il n'aurait pas quitté sa femme. Mais bon… Je risque de reprendre le thème de l'adultère, il m'inspire…


	10. Premier émoi sur la piste de danse

**Titre : Premier émoi sur la piste de danse**

**Auteur/Artiste : French_Ahotep  
Couple : Oshitari Yuushi / Osakada Tomoka  
Fandom : Prince of tennis  
Thème (numéro et nom) ****: ****27. Soirée dansante****.**

**Rating : T/PG13****  
Disclaimer : Prince of tennis ne m'appartient pas… Si c'était le cas Echizen serait moins arrogant.**

* * *

Atobe Keigo était fier et surtout très riche. Alors le jour il se fiança avec la top model australienne la plus en vogue, il décida d'organiser une fête gigantesque à laquelle il invita tous ses amis et toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait. La liste était impressionnante mais Atobe sénior ne trouva rien à redire et signa un chèque d'un montant plus qu'indécent pour payer le traiteur.

Osakada Tomoka en faisait partie car elle était la meilleure amie de la petite amie de Sanada Genichirou. Celle-ci, bien que proche des étudiants de RikkaiDai, ne voulait pas se retrouver sans personne à qui parler. Atobe accepta alors de l'inviter à condition qu'elle ne vienne pas avec Horio. Contrainte qu'elle accepta avec joie.

Le grand soir arriva. Tomoka était excitée comme une puce car c'était la première fois qu'elle allait pénétrer dans la demeure d'Atobe. Elle savait que Sakuno y était déjà allée plusieurs fois avec Sanada. Elle avait d'ailleurs du lui emprunter une robe de soirée pour l'occasion car elle n'avait pas les moyens de s'en offrir une avec son mince salaire de serveuse. Malheureusement pour elle, elle était plus pulpeuse que son amie et elle était donc plutôt moulée dans la robe qui lui avait été prêtée.

Quand elle entra au côté de Sakuno et de Sanada les regards se tournèrent vers elle. En particulier celui d'un certain génie qui avait une attirance prononcée pour les longues jambes fuselées. Il n'en ratait pas une mienne. La robe longue était fendue jusqu'à mi-cuisse et le bustier tendu plus qu'il n'aurait du. Pour certaines personnes cette apparition était plutôt obscène alors que pour lui, elle révélait beauté et grâce.

Sur le coup il ne l'avait pas reconnu. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, elle était encore au collège, plate comme une planche à pain avec un caractère de cochon qui aurait fait fuir même le plus téméraire des hommes, des couettes ou des cheveux éternellement en bataille. Ajoutez à cela une obsession presque maladive pour Echizen Ryoma. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec la Tomoka actuelle. Grande, élancée, les cheveux soigneusement coiffés en un chignon duquel s'échappaient quelques mèches savamment bouclées. Toutes les personnes l'ayant côtoyée par le passé eurent du mal à la reconnaître.

Ils allèrent saluer Atobe, puis le couple alla rejoindre les autres anciens membres de Rikkai déjà présents. Tomoka se retrouva donc toute seule. Tout naturellement, elle se dirigea vers le bar où elle commanda un jus d'orange. Puis elle alla s'asseoir sur l'un des bancs du parc. Elle choisit celui situé juste en face de la piste de danse.

Elle était heureuse d'être là, mais d'un autre côté elle était triste. Ce n'était pas du tout son genre de d'endroit mais elle n'avait pas pu refuser ce service à Sakuno. Elle sirotait tranquillement son jus de fruit tout en gardant un œil sur sa meilleure amie.

Oshitari ne l'avait quitté un seul instant du regard. Bien sûr il avait demandé à Atobe son identité et bien sûr il ne le crut pas quand il mentionna Osakada Tomoka. Le vilain petit canard n'aurait jamais pu se transformer en un cygne aussi gracieux. Il décida alors d'obtenir cette réponse de ces propres moyens. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme et s'installa à côté d'elle.

Il lui jeta un regard en coin avant de se focaliser sur la piste de danse.

- C'est une bonne soirée, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Tomoka était surprise.

- En effet. La musique est très belle, bien que Haynd ne soit pas tellement approprié pour ce genre d'évènement.

- Certes. Au fait je ne vous ai jamais vu auparavant. Vous devez sans doute être une amie à Kelly-chan ?

- Oh pas du tout, j'ai accompagné ma meilleure amie et son fiancé. Je suis d'ailleurs entrée avec eux. Je me présente Osakada Tomaka.

- Oshitari Yuushi pour vous servir. Je ne vous avais pas reconnue. Vous avez tellement changé depuis la lointaine époque du collège. Que fais-tu ? je crois que l'on peut se tutoyer.

- Pas de problème. Je suis étudiante en droit à Todai. Je vise le métier d'avocat. Et toi ?

- Violoniste dans l'orchestre symphonique de Tokyo le week-end, joueur de tennis le soir et employé de bureau dans l'entreprise de mon père en semaine. Avocate ça me surprend un peu.

- Oh il parait que j'ai une grande gueule, chose que je ne peux pas nier. Et puis je veux défendre les plus faibles que moi.

Ils passèrent un long moment à discuter. Sur la piste les invités enchainaient les danses les unes après les autres. Puis Oshitari se leva et lui tendit la main en une invitation à rejoindre les autres gens sur la piste. Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur auquel il répondit par en murmurant qu'Atobe allait le tuer s'il ne mettait pas les pieds sur la piste de danse. Tomoka accepta et elle le suivit.

Plusieurs valses se succédèrent. Tomoka n'était pas à son aise car sa liberté de mouvement malgré sa jupe fendue était plutôt limitée. Et puis, elle n'avait jamais au grand jamais appris à danser la valse. Oshitari la guida. Ce faisant, ils continuaient à discuter.

Soudain les valses laissèrent place à des slows. Tomoka voulut rejoindre son banc. Elle ne se voyait pas du tout les danser avec lui. Surtout pas avec lui car elle se sentait trop bien dans ses bras et elle avait peur de se laisser aller. Elle savait qu'elle ne le reverrait pas après cette soirée alors elle ne voulait pas se monter la tête. Il lui avait parlé car il n'avait personne d'autre à qui parler. Il l'avait invité car il n'y avait personne d'autre…

Mais alors pourquoi la tenait-il aussi serrée contre lui. Pourquoi semblait-il chercher le contact de ses lèvres sur son cou. Elle voulait le savoir autant qu'elle voulait se dégager de ses bras pour partir loin d'ici en courant. Elle tenta de se libérer mais Oshitari raffermit son emprise sur elle.

- Maintenant que je t'ai trouvée, je ne vais pas te laisser partir. J'aimerai beaucoup te revoir après cette soirée.

Il se détacha légèrement d'elle. Il planta son regard dans le sien. Puis sans crier garde il l'embrassa doucement sur le front, puis sur le nez et ensuite sur les lèvres. Il sourit, sortit une carte de visite de sa veste et il la glissa dans le bustier de Tomoka avant de s'éloigner non sans lui faire un clin d'œil.

**

* * *

**


	11. Ah les sources d'eau chaude

**Titre : Ah les sources d'eau chaude…**

**Auteur/Artiste : French_Ahotep  
Couple : Oshitari Yuushi / Osakada Tomoka  
Fandom : Prince of tennis  
Thème (numéro et nom) ****: ****26. Dans un nuage de vapeur**  
**Rating : M/R****  
Disclaimer : Prince of tennis ne m'appartient pas… Si c'était le cas Echizen serait moins arrogant.**

**Note : Suite du thème 27 aka la fic précédente**

* * *

Tomoka avait eu beaucoup de mal à se remettre de la soirée de fiançailles d'Atobe. Elle pensait souvent à Oshitari. Son visage et la douceur de ses lèvres étaient restés gravé dans sa mémoire. Aussi elle se noya dans ses études pour finir major de promotion et ainsi obtenir un poste dans le meilleur cabinet d'avocats de la ville.

Elle avait gardé la carte de visite mais elle n'avait jamais trouvé le courage de l'appeler. D'ailleurs il ne l'avait pas non plus appelé. Elle lui en avait voulu jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise qu'elle ne lui avait jamais donné son numéro de portable et qu'il n'aurait jamais pu la trouver dans l'annuaire car ses parents avaient refusé que leur numéro y figure.

Quand elle obtint ses résultats et donc une place dans l'un des meilleurs cabinets d'avocats, elle fut très heureuse. Elle fêta l'évènement avec ses parents et quand ils rentrèrent chez eux, ils eurent la surprise de trouver un énorme bouquet de lys sur le pas de leur porte. Tomoka le ramassa et ils entrèrent. A la lumière elle découvrit une enveloppe à son nom parmi les fleurs qu'elle mit dans un vase avant de s'isoler dans sa chambre pour lire le mot.

Elle se changea et s'installa sur son lit.

''Chère Tomoka,

Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas t'avoir contactée depuis la fête de fiançailles. Je pensais que tu allais le faire. Mais avec tes études ça n'a pas du être évident. J'ai appris avec joie que tu as fini major de promotion et que tu as de ce fait obtenu une place dans les cabinets d'avocats gérés par la famille d'Atobe.

Je me suis dit que des fleurs te feraient plaisir. Je joins à ce bouquet une invitation pour venir avec moi aux sources chaudes situées au pied du mont Fuji passer un week-end de détente. Je me suis arrangé avec Atobe pour que tu ne commences pas demain histoire que tu puisses faire tes valises car je viendrai de chercher dans l'après-midi. Nous avons pas mal de route à faire.

Sache également que je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi depuis notre rencontre.

Je te dis à demain

Oshitari Yuushi ''

Tomoka relut la lettre plusieurs fois pour être sûre pas avoir mal compris. Une fois sûre, elle se leva et descendit prévenir ses parents qu'elle partait en week-end avec un ami qu'elle avait rencontré lors de la fameuse soirée de fiançailles.

Le trajet se déroula sans encombre. La limousine grand luxe d'Oshitari leur permettait de voyager dans un confort fort appréciable. Ils discutèrent de ce qui leur était arrivé depuis la fois où ils s'étaient vus.

La voiture s'arrêta devant un bâtiment traditionnel. Tomoka et Oshitari furent accueillis par une vieille femme qui les mena à la suite royale en leur expliquant qu'elle n'avait plus que cette chambre de libre car toute une délégation de la société d'assurance Atobe avait débarqué et elle ne pouvait décemment pas les renvoyer.

Tomoka sembla un peu hésitante mais la propriétaire la rassura en lui disant qu'il y avait deux chambres et deux salles de bain dans la suite. Cela la rassura et ils entrèrent. Elle leur fit visiter tous les endroits qui leur étaient accessibles ainsi que la source d'eau chaude qui leur était réservée car ils allaient occuper la suite royale.

Ils montèrent prendre possession de l'endroit et vu qu'il était relativement tard, Tomoka demanda s'ils pouvaient juste aller manger et faire un petit tour. Elle préférait profiter des sources le lendemain en étant totalement en forme. Oshitari était un peu déçu mais il ne laissa rien paraître. Il se contenta de faire ce que son invitée voulait. Il lui fit donc visiter la région en mettant l'accent, sans devenir lourd, sur le bien-être que procurait l'eau de ces sources chaudes.

Tomoka passa un bon moment à se promener dans la nature. Mais elle avait trouvé Oshitari un peu trop insistant pour le bain. Elle finit par accepter un bain de minuit, mais vêtue d'un maillot de bain.

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à discuter dans le salon de leur suite avant de s'isoler dans les salles de bain pour passer leur maillot de bain. Ils descendirent ensemble et se dirigèrent en rigolant vers leur source privée. Oshitari fut le premier à se jeter à l'eau. Tomoka le suivit plus lentement, elle avait un peu peur que l'eau soit quand même fraîche. Mais quand elle s'immergea complètement, elle poussa un soupir de bonheur.

Chacun nagea de son côté. Lentement de la vapeur commença à s'élever de l'eau. La température extérieure avait bien baissé. Tomoka commençait à frissonner malgré la chaleur de la source. Oshitari s'en aperçut et s'approcha d'elle pour l'enlacer dans l'unique but de la réchauffer. Elle se laissa bien entendu faire.

Oshitari s'était placé dans son dos. Il avait posé son menton sur le haut de sa tête, mais lentement il rapprocha son nez de son cou. Il s'enivra de son parfum. Il sentit Tomoka se raidir lentement. Il la rassura en lui promettant de ne rien faire qu'elle refuserait. Il continua à humer son odeur tandis que ses mains se resserraient lentement autour de la taille de la jeune femme.

Elle commença à se laisser aller contre lui. Des vagues de chaleur commençaient à lui enflammer le ventre. Elle tourna la tête et tenta de s'emparer des lèvres de son accompagnateur. Oshitari ne se fit pas prier. Il se déplaça de façon à lui faire face et il prit possession de ses lèvres tandis que ses mains cherchaient à défaire les attaches de son maillot de bain.

Tomoka ne fut pas en reste. Elle glissa ses mains sous le maillot de bain de son amant et commença lentement à caresser sa virilité grandissante qui bientôt se trouva être à l'étroit sous l'étoffe du maillot de bain.

Après avoir vaincu les nœuds du maillot de bain de sa belle, Oshitari s'aventura dans son entrejambe. Difficile pour lui de juger de son excitation avec l'eau qui les enveloppait mais il sentait à ses caresses qu'elle avait autant envie que lui. Il proposa alors de rejoindre leur chambre mais elle refusa. Elle avait envie de faire l'amour dans l'eau, dans les nuages de vapeur les entourant. Oshitari, en bon gentleman, accepta…

* * *

Note : J'ai mis un peu de temps à le sortir. Mais entre les pépins en tous genres et un petit coup de blues dur dur d'aligner deux mots. L'inspiration a aussi mis un peu plus longtemps à venir mais c'est lors d'une balade nocturne au bord d'un lac que l'idée m'est venue et m'a conforté dans le choix du thème…


	12. Une interview particulière

**Titre : Une interview particulière**

**Auteur/Artiste : French_Ahotep  
Couple : Oshitari Yuushi / Osakada Tomoka  
Fandom : Prince of tennis  
Thème (numéro et nom) ****: ****19. Vestiaires coquins**  
**Rating : M/R**

**Disclaimer : Prince of tennis ne m'appartient pas… Si c'était le cas Echizen serait moins arrogant.**

* * *

Oshitari Yuushi avait longtemps hésité entre une carrière de joueur de tennis et reprendre l'hôpital de son père. Il fit finalement le choix de se consacrer au sport et de s'occuper de l'hôpital plus tard. Sa sœur pouvait bien le diriger en attendant. Oh il passait bien de temps à autre histoire d'être tenu au courant des nouveautés et des problèmes.

Osakada Tomoka avait toujours aimé le tennis. Malheureusement elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'en faire sérieusement. Juste quelques balles de temps à autres avec sa meilleure amie. Mais par contre, elle ne ratait aucun match de l'équipe de son école. C'était tout naturellement qu'elle choisit de devenir journaliste sportif pour le magazine Tennis Pro Monthly.

Elle avait été envoyée en France pour suivre le tournoi de Roland Garros car plusieurs Japonais y participaient. La plupart des noms ne lui disaient pas grand-chose. C'était des jeunes qui participaient au tournoi junior et elle n'était pas venue pour eux. On lui avait demandé de suivre le tournoi car Echizen Ryoma y participait. Il visait une cinquième victoire. Elle avait aussi vu qu'Oshitari Yuushi y participait aussi pour la première fois. Lui qui avait toujours refusé de faire ce tournoi avait changé d'avis car il souhaitait quand même, au final, jouer sur le mythique cours central.

Tomoka venait de sortir de son hôtel. Elle devait récupérer sa carte de presse pour pouvoir entrer dans l'enceinte du stade. Elle héla un taxi et lui demanda de se dépêcher. Elle avait eu son patron au téléphone et ce dernier n'était pas très content. Sa collègue qui couvrait le tournoi junior lui avait déjà envoyé plusieurs articles et photos alors que elle, elle n'avait encore rien écrit.

Elle le savait pertinemment mais interviewer Echizen Ryoma mais si on est une ancienne camarade de classe tient plus du parcours du combattant que d'une promenade de santé. Elle avait décidé de se rabattre sur Oshitari Yuushi qu'elle connaissait également mais moins bien. Mais là au moins elle avait réussi à négocier une entrevue avant son entrainement.

Elle arriva à l'accueil, récupéra sa carte et partit à la recherche des vestiaires dont le chemin lui fut indiqué par un gentil ramasseur de balles. Elle toqua plusieurs fois. N'obtenant pas de réponse, elle prit l'initiative d'entrer. Un nuage de vapeur s'éleva d'un box. Quelqu'un était sous la douche. Cette personne entendit la porte du vestiaire être ouverte et passa la tête sur les côtés du rideau. Il distingua la silhouette de son visiteur et lui demanda d'attendre dehors en quelques minutes, le temps qu'il termine de prendre sa douche.

Les minutes semblèrent très longues à Tomoka. Elle hésitait même à rentrer à nouveaux dans la pièce mais son hôte lui enleva cette épine du pied en ouvrant lui-même la porte. Il invita la jeune femme à entrer tout en la reluquant de haut en bas. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'attarder sur ses jambes, d'admirer la façon dont elle les avait mises en valeur avec des escarpins à talons hauts. Il désigna un banc de la main et lui proposa de s'asseoir.

- Mon manager m'a dit qu'une journalise du Tennis Pro Monthly de Tolkyo voulait me voir. Je suppose que ça ne peut-être que vous. Pas la peine que je me présente, vous savez qui je suis, mais j'aimerai bien savoir à qui j'ai à faire. Mon cher manager n'a pas été capable de me faire part de votre nom.

- Osakada Tomoka. Je suis désolée de vous accaparer avant votre entrainement.

- Oh il n'y a pas de mal. Mais votre nom me dit quelque chose. Je l'ai déjà entendu quelque part, quand j'étais encore au collège

- Fort probable, j'étais à Seigaku et je suivais tous les matchs des titulaires. J'étais toujours à côté de Ryuzaki Sakuno.

- Je me souviens, la petite rouquine qui vénérait Echizen. Pourquoi ne pas l'interviewer lui ?

- Oh il a tout simplement refusé. Mais il était prévu que j'interviewe tous les joueurs japonais. Alors plus tôt nous commençons, plus tôt vous serez débarrassé de cette corvée.

- Si toutes les journalistes étaient aussi charmantes que vous, je laisserai volontiers durer cet exercice plus longtemps.

Tomoka rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Elle sortit son dictaphone et commença à lui poser des questions bateau sur sa famille et sur l'hôpital. Puis elle s'attaqua au tennis à proprement parler.

- Vous avez toujours refusé de participer au tournoi de Roland Garros. C'est avec surprise que nous avons vu votre nom sur la liste des joueurs y participant. Y a-t-il une raison particulière qui a motivé votre choix ?

- Vous rencontrez…. Sérieusement, je pense mettre un terme à ma carrière l'année prochaine. J'ai vu tout ce que j'avais à voir (son regard glissa sur les genoux de la journaliste) et je ne trouve plus la motivation pour continuer.

- Pourtant ce n'est pas l'impression que vous donnez en jouant.

- Je ne veux pas décevoir mon public et puis il y avait une seule personne que je voulais voir dans les gradins. Je ne l'ai jamais vu. Elle était embêtante à hurler et à brandir des bannières mais je me suis habitué à sa présence au collège et au lycée. J'avoue que maintenant elle me manque et je n'ai jamais osé lui en parler.

- Une fan au sein de la prestigieuse école Hyotei aurait ravi le cœur de l'un des plus beaux partis du Japon. Cela brisera le cœur de toutes les lectrices de mon magasine.

- Allons donc. Aucune femme autre qu'une joueuse de tennis ne le lit.

- Oh si, depuis qu'une rubrique potin de sportif y a été ouverte. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir combien de femmes fantasment sur les sportifs de haut niveau. Maintenant passons à la question suivante. A la surprise générale, Yukimura Seiichi a décidé de ne pas participer au tournoi. Certaines personnes pensent que c'est à cause de son désistement que vous avez pu obtenir une place.

Oshitari se leva, se plaça devant elle et s'agenouilla. Il lui lança un sourire malicieux avant de poser ses mains sur les genoux de la journaliste.

- Oh c'est une bien méchante accusation. Vous allez devoir trouver un bon moyen pour me faire y répondre. Je proposerai bien de me laisser voir vos jambes car je les trouve très belles. Mais je pense que ce ne serait pas bien vu. Un baiser fera l'affaire.

Tomoka rougit et baissa les yeux. Elle ne savait pas où se mettre ou quoi penser. D'un côté elle avait vraiment envie de savoir ce qu'il pensait de ces allégations et de l'autre elle avait envie de lui mettre une belle baffe en pleine figure. Elle pensa ensuite à son chef qui voulait absolument un article choc.

Oshitari voyait que son offre la faisait réfléchir. Il s'en amusait. Ni vu ni connu, il commença à lui masser les genoux et les mollets. Il savait qu'elle pourrait mal réagir, mais il avait tellement envie d'une femme, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'en avait plus eu une dans son lit. Et il n'allait pas se voiler la face, la jeune Tomoka était vraiment désirable dans sa jupette et dans son T-shirt. Au moins elle s'était habillée de façon à être en adéquation avec le lieu et non en tailleur comme la plupart de ses consœurs.

Tomoka, après s'être remise de ses émotions, avait repéré son manège et elle s'en amusait. Elle avait toujours trouvé l'ancien prodige de Hyotei physiquement pas mal et elle pensait pouvoir en tirer avantage pour obtenir toutes les réponses.

- Un baiser ? Oh je peux vous proposer bien plus si vous acceptez de répondre à _toutes_ les questions que je vais vous poser.

Elle fixa et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Oshitari se releva et se rassit.

- Vous m'intéressez. Que proposez-vous ?

Tomoka se contenta de poser sa main sur la cuisse du joueur de tennis et de la remonter lentement jusqu'à atteindre son entrejambe.

- A vous de voir. Si vous voulez le savoir rejoignez-moi ce soir à mon hôtel. L'hôtel Excelsior suite 215.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et se leva. Oshitari se redressa à son tour. Tomoka lui fit un dernier signe de la main avant de tenter une sortie. Elle avait à peine posé la main sur la poignée de la porte qu'Oshitari l'attrapa et la plaqua contre la dite porte avant de l'embrasser tout en glissant sa main sous la courte jupe de la journaliste.

Cette dernière n'opposa aucune résistance. Néanmoins elle se dégagea et quitta la pièce non sans lui laisser sa petite culotte qu'il avait astucieusement fait glisser en souvenir. C'était sa façon de l'inviter à venir poursuivre cette interview dans sa chambre d'hôtel…

* * *

Note : Ma muse a fait fort, j'avais deux paragraphes écrits en début de soirée et j'ai réussi à pondre le reste tout en regarde Total Wipeout. Je m'épate… J'espère que la fic n'en aura pas trop pâti…


	13. La baignoire

**Titre : La baignoire**

**Auteur/Artiste : French_Ahotep  
Couple : Oshitari Yuushi / Osakada Tomoka  
Fandom : Prince of tennis  
Thème (numéro et nom) ****: ****17. Sous l'eau  
****Rating : M/R**

**Disclaimer : Prince of tennis ne m'appartient pas… Si c'était le cas Echizen serait moins arrogant.**

**Note : Suite du thème précédent (Vestiaires coquins)**

* * *

Tomoka referma la porte derrière elle et déposa son sac de course. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle n'en revenait pas. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé être assez audacieuse pour proposer une telle chose à un homme, un inconnu de surcroit. Enfin pas si inconnu que ça… Elle porta ses mains à l'ourlet de sa jupe, la plaquant du mieux qu'elle pouvait contre ses cuisses. Trop tard, elle le savait mais elle avait adoré. Elle avait adoré sentir les longs doigts du joueur de tennis fouillés délicatement son jardin secret.

Elle inspira profondément et se précipita dans la salle de bain. Elle voulait être à son avantage au cas où il viendrait. Elle se plongea dans un bain moussant et elle se frotta de bon cœur. Puis elle passa de longues minutes devant sa valise. Elle en sortit une robe longue boutonnée de bas en haut à fine bretelles. Pas très glamour mais elle avait envie de le faire languir. Bien entendu aucun sous-vêtement. Elle se coiffa et se maquilla légèrement. Elle fit en sorte que le lit soit prêt et mit une boite de préservatif sur l'une des tables de nuit.

Elle retourna dans la salle de bain et fit couler de l'eau brûlante. Elle disposa ensuite plusieurs bougies à travers la suite. Elle voulait une ambiance glamour. Elle retourna face au lit et vit le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir. Cela lui déplut au plus haut point. Elle récupéra sa valise et la fouilla de fond en comble. Elle finit par mettre la main sur un chemisier blanc et sur une jupe courte rouge. Elle ne boutonna pas la chemise elle se contenta de la nouer. L'image renvoyée lui plaisait beaucoup plus.

Oshitari venait de finir son entrainement. Il retourna au vestiaire pour ranger sa raquette et prendre une bonne douche rafraichissante. En ouvrant son sac il retrouva la petite culotte blanche. Il la contempla quelques minutes avant de la glisser dans la poche de son jeans. Il partit ensuite de délasser sous l'eau. Plusieurs pensées vinrent lui titiller l'esprit.

Il l'avait dans les bras et il la poussa lentement dans le bac à douche. Il prit juste le temps de descendre son short avant de la prendre contre la paroi avec l'eau leur coulant dessus. Ou alors sur le banc.

Sans qu'il s'en rendre compte, ses mains avaient glissés. Il commença à se caresser lentement puis de plus en plus vite au rythme de ses pensées… Il continua jusqu'à l'orgasme. Il s'écroula dans la douche et laissa l'eau le laver.

Deux heures plus tard il arriva devant la porte de la suite. Il avait pensé entrer sans frapper pour la surprendre mais il y renonça. Si elle avait été sa petite amie oui mais là une inconnue pas si inconnue, non. Il toqua. Elle ouvrit la porte. Il entra dans la pièce juste éclairée par les bougies. Il posa sa veste sur un fauteuil. Tomoka lui tourna le dos pour aller leur servir deux coupes de champagne. Oshitari en profita pour l'enlacer par derrière et lui mordiller le cou. Ses mains vinrent ensuite se balader sur le corps de la jeune femme. Il sentit ses tétons pointés et il se rendit compte qu'elle ne portait pas de culotte. Toutes ces constations eurent pour conséquences de rendre son jeans un peu serré à l'entrejambe.

Tomoka s'en rendit bien entendu compte. Elle commença donc à onduler du bassin contre lui pour amplifier le problème et ainsi le rendre dingue de plaisir. Aussi soudainement qu'elle avait commencé elle arrêta et se dégagea de ses bras. Elle se retourna brièvement vers lui. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et lui demanda d'attendre deux petites minutes avant de la suivre.

Oshitari était perplexe. Mais l'inconfort provoqué par son jeans le rappela vite à l'ordre. Il s'approcha lentement de la porte qu'il avait deviné être celle de la salle de bain. Il l'ouvrit juste pour voir Tomoka complètement nue entrer dans l'eau légèrement fumante et mousseuse de la baignoire. Il avait compris. A son tour il se déshabilla. Il la rejoignit.

Tomoka avait fait en sorte qu'il se place entre ses jambes mais le joueur de tennis avait eu une idée toute autre. Il s'installa derrière elle et s'empara de l'éponge posée sur le rebord de la baignoire. Il se serra contre elle, mettant ainsi sa virilité en contact avec le dos de la jeune femme. Il passa l'éponge sur ses seins, son dos, son ventre. Il évitait de descendre plus bas. Il voulait la taquiner autant qu'elle l'avait fait en se frottant contre lui.

Elle commençait à être vraiment excitée. La caresse de l'éponge et celle de l'eau la rendait vraiment très sensible. Elle sentait son ventre s'embraser de plus en plus. Elle avait envie de laisser ses mains glisser pour jouer avec son jardin secret afin d'apaiser le feu qui brûlait en elle. Oshitari l'avait compris. Il souriait. Il posa l'éponge et l'enlaça.

Il lui embrassa le cou, les épaules, le haut du dos. Ses mains se promenaient sur le corps de la jeune femme. Elles le flattaient, titillaient les tétons, virevoltaient de haut en bas sans jamais se fixer sur un endroit précis. Tomoka commençait à gémir de plus en plus fort. Oshitari lui-même avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas la faire sienne, à ne pas la prendre là maintenant dans la baignoire.

Il refit glisser ses mains, mais cette fois-ci, elles descendirent plus bas. Ses doigts se mirent à taquiner le petit bouton de chair. Le corps de Tomoka fut parcourut par des décharges de plaisir. Elle plaqua son dos tout contre lui et se mit à bouger au rythme de ses doigts. Oshitari appréciait beaucoup. Il se mit à gémir et à accélérer le mouvement de ses doigts qui avait trouvé le chemin les menant au puit d'amour de la jeune femme. Un doigt puis un deuxième s'y introduisirent. Tomoka criait de plaisir.

Leurs mouvements s'amplifièrent de plus en plus. Les cris et les gémissements aussi. Puis soudain plus rien. Juste le bruit de leurs respirations qui revenaient lentement à un rythme plus lent.

L'eau avait refroidi. Ils en sortirent et s'emmitouflèrent dans des draps de bain. Ils rejoignirent la chambre. Tomoka l'invita à se coucher avec elle sur le lit. Oshitari hésita un bref moment. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de rester dormir avec ses aventures d'un soir. Mais là il sentait quelque chose de différent. Il accepta et la serra dans ses bras avant de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur…

* * *

Note : Pfiou… Dur dur à sortir celui-là. Faudra penser à remercier Julia Roberts et Richard Gere et surtout le réalisateur de Pretty Woman. L'inspiration m'est venue quand je les ai vus dans la baignoire. Ensuite tout est venu tout seul… J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce moment de lecture. Je pars de ce pas à la recherche du thème suivant…


	14. Excursion

**Titre : Excursion**

**Auteur/Artiste : French_Ahotep  
Couple : Oshitari Yuushi / Osakada Tomoka  
Fandom : Prince of tennis  
Thème (numéro et nom) ****: ****5. Le Harem**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Prince of tennis ne m'appartient pas, seule Oshitari Tatsuki est à moi … Si c'était le cas Echizen serait moins arrogant.**

* * *

Tomoka et Oshitari visitaient un parc animalier avec leur petite fille de 5 ans Tatsuki. Ils avaient pensé qu'il était temps que la petite fille voit autre chose que des chats et des chiens, que des animaux domestiques… La petite fille s'amusait bien. Elle papillonnait d'un enclos à l'autre sous le regard bienveillant de ses parents. Toute la petite famille passait du bon temps.

La petite fille adorait la zone réservée aux singes car son père avait acheté des cacahouètes pour qu'elle puisse les nourrir. Cette zone plaisait tellement à la petite qu'ils décidèrent de pique niquer sur la pelouse devant l'enclos des gorilles. Le repas fut tranquille si l'on faisait abstraction d'un petit ouistiti qui avait décidé de s'échapper pour chiper la banane que mangeait la petite fille.

L'après-midi fut découpée en plusieurs petites sorties différentes. Ils quittèrent le parc, non sans se faire tamponner pour pouvoir à nouveau rentrer sans payer l'entrée. Ils prirent la direction d'un petit embarcadère pour faire une petite croisière. Tomoka ne fut guère rassurée. Elle se cramponna au bras de son époux sous le regard jaloux des autres femmes présentes dans l'embarcation. Les regards envieux faisaient bien rigoler la petite fille. Elle avait l'habitude de voir des femmes jalouses de sa maman car son papa était vraiment très beau. A ses yeux c'était un prince.

Ils retournèrent ensuite dans le parc où Tatsuki passa un petit moment à jouer sur l'aire de jeu pendant que ses parents allèrent visiter une maison montrant toutes les bestioles pouvant y habiter. Bien sûr toutes les femmes qui avaient fait la croisière et qui bénéficiaient du même pass qu'eux les suivirent. Tomoka était bien énervée mais elle ne disait rien. Elle savait qu'après tout son mari n'appartenait qu'à elle.

Une fois cette visite effectuée, ils retournèrent chercher la petite Tatsuki pour faire le tour du parc dans un petit train. La petite fille était extatique. Elle aimait beaucoup prendre le train quand ils partaient en vacance à Osaka mais là c'était cent fois mieux car elle voyait des animaux.

En plus une jeune fille leur servait de guide et leur expliquait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les animaux. Tatsuki buvait les paroles de leur guide et, du haut des ses cinq ans, elle posait des questions intelligentes et participait à toutes les activités. Elle fut incollable sur les ours, parce que son oncle Kikumaru lui racontait plein d'histoire sur ces animaux.

Le petit train s'arrêta ensuite devant l'enclos des cerfs. La guide descendit de la locomotive et commença à leur expliquer que la saison des amours allait bientôt commencé. Bien entendu à cette occasion le parc allait ouvrir tôt le matin pour que les gens puissent assister au brame des mâles. Elle leur parla ensuite de la compétition entre les cerfs pour savoir lequel allait pouvoir honorer les femelles.

La petite Tatsuki était un peu perplexe, elle tira la manche de la guide quand elle passa devant leur wagon.

- Dites madame, il n'y a qu'un monsieur cerf pour toutes les madames cerfs ?

- Oui ma petite. C'est comme ça. Le cerf dominant sera à la tête d'un troupeau d'une soixantaine de femelle. Sache que le pauvre animal aura beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre.

- Ah je comprends. Il est à la tête d'un harem. Comme papa, il y a toujours plein de femmes qui lui tourne autour et ils les honorent toutes. Maman fait pareil. Ils croient que je dors mais je sais quand leur harem se réunit

La pauvre guide ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle se racla la gorge et se précipita vers la locomotive. Heureusement pour elle, les cerfs étaient le dernier arrêt avant la fin de la visite.

Il va sans dire que le retour du parc fut plutôt embarrassé. Tomoka et Oshitari n'osaient pas regarder leur petite fille. Enfin ils avaient compris qu'ils allaient devoir trouver un autre endroit pour organiser leur partouze…

* * *

Note : Pas de lemon cette fois. Fic ultra courte également. J'avais besoin d'écrire quelque chose de léger. J'espère revenir en forme et en force avec le prochain thème qu'il faut que je choisisse. Mais avant tout je vais lire les fics qui sont sorties depuis mon dernier passage.


	15. La roseraie

**Titre : La roseraie**

**Auteur/Artiste : French_Ahotep  
Couple : Oshitari Yuushi / Osakada Tomoka  
Fandom : Prince of tennis  
Thème (numéro et nom) ****: ****12. Jardin**  
**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Prince of tennis ne m'appartient pas. Si c'était le cas Echizen serait moins arrogant.**

* * *

Atobe Keigo possédait l'une des plus grandes roseraies de Tokyo. Il en était très fier et n'hésitait pas à dépenser des sommes d'argent astronomiques pour qu'elle soit toujours impeccable. Il mettait même son équipe à contribution pour l'arrachage de mauvaises herbes. Parfois il réussissait même à convaincre Tezuka de lui envoyer le fan club d'Echizen car il avait besoin de plus de mains féminines pour couper les fleurs fanées. Sakuno y allait de bon cœur mais Tomoka trainait les pieds. Elle n'avait pas trop le choix, c'était ça ou ne plus avoir le droit de s'approcher des cours de tennis.

C'était le premier dimanche de juillet. Tomoka était en route pour la roseraie. Cette fois-ci elle était seule car Sakuno était partie avec sa grand-mère voir une grande tante malade. La jeune fille ne se réjouissait pas du tout. Elle allait se retrouver seule avec les femmes de ménages et les servantes. Et bien sûr avec Atobe qui allait scruter leur travail pour être sûr que tout soit fait dans les règles de l'art.

Heureusement ce ne fut pas lui qui l'accueillit. Elle trouva ça étrange mais bon c'était un Atobe il était peut-être entrain de racheter une quelconque entreprise. Le majordome lui donna son matériel et la conduisit vers son secteur. Ce jour là elle avait à s'occuper des _Mousseux Anciens_. C'étaient de belles roses mauves qui sentaient divinement bon. Elle prit quelques minutes pour les admirer et faire le tour de la zone. Elle voulait estimer le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour tout nettoyer et surtout elle voulait profiter du parfum fort agréable des fleurs.

Puis elle se mit au travail. Elle était tellement absorbée par ce qu'elle faisait qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle n'était plus en plein soleil. Quelqu'un l'observait, regardait ses mains travailler, sa langue pointée entre ses lèvres en signe de concentration, les petites gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front. Il s'arracha à sa contemplation, se rappelant soudain la raison de se présence. Il se recula et tapota l'épaule de la jeune fille. Celle-ci se retourna et reconnut Oshitari Yuushi le génie de Hyotei. Elle accepta le verre de citronnade qu'il lui tendit. Elle alla s'installer sur un banc de pierre et il la suivit.

- Pas trop dur le taillage des roses ?

- Non ça va. Il fait juste trop chaud. Je ne pensais pas que le soleil taperait autant aujourd'hui. Si j'avais su j'aurai pris mon chapeau de paille. Mais que fais-tu ici ? Je pensais que les jours des tailles vous n'étiez pas là.

Oshitari se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

- Atobe m'a demandé de passer car il rachète une entreprise et puis j'avais envie de voir la personne à qui il confie la taille de ses rosiers préférés. Il doit beaucoup t'estimer pour te laisser tailler les _Mousseux Anciens_.

Il se leva et partit sans un mot de plus. Tomoka vida son verre et se remit au travail. Elle ne pensait pas à cette brève entrevue. Pour elle une rose était une rose. Elle finit son travail et repartit.

La semaine se passa comme d'habitude. Cours, aller voir l'entrainement de l'équipe des titulaires, surveiller ses frères, faire le repas et ses devoirs. Le week-end arriva et avec lui une surprise plutôt désagréable. Une lettre d'Atobe lui demandant de venir à la roseraie le dimanche après-midi. Elle n'était pas enchantée mais elle y alla quand même.

Le majordome l'accueillit et la guida vers la piscine. Il la fit s'installer sur un transat et lui demanda d'attendre. La pauvre était totalement déboussolée. Puis Oshitari apparut.

- C'est moi qui aie demandé à ce que tu viennes. Je voulais te faire visiter la roseraie. Je voulais que tu vois les roses non pas comme des fleurs mais comme des êtres vivants.

- C'est sympa de ta part mais c'est pas parce que tu es le meilleur ami d'Atobe-san que tu peux te permettre de me faire venir mon dimanche de libre pour quelque chose d'aussi futile.

- Je le sais fort bien. Mais j'avais envie de parler avec toi. Pendant les matchs ce n'est pas possible et les dimanches où tu es là je ne le suis pas

Tomoka soupira.

- Bon on le fait ce tour. J'ai pas que ça à faire.

Oshitari lui tendit le bras. Ce geste désuet fit sourire la jeune fille. Ils se promenaient dans des allées fraichement désherbées. Il lui parlait des roses, de leur histoire, du pourquoi Atobe les avait choisies. Par moment il en cueillait une qu'il lui donnait. Elle se retrouva rapidement avec, en sa possession, un bouquet de roses composé des fleurs les plus belles du monde.

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour finir devant un massif de roses rouges magnifiques.

- Ce sont les roses Baccara… Il est dit que ces fleurs ont une signification précise. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que la rose est la fleur de l'amour. Que chacune d'entre elle représente une catégorie d'amour en particulier. De nombreux rois, empereurs… en ont offerte. Mais la Baccara est différente. La légende dit que Eros lui-même a créé cette fleur et qu'Aphrodite l'aurait bénite. La Baccara est la rose représentant l'amour le plus pur du monde. En offrir une signifie que l'on est prêt à mourir pour la personne les recevant.

- C'est que du blabla…

- Du tout. Je suis au regret de devoir te contredire Tomoka. Il y a plusieurs témoignages historiques à ce sujet. Napoléon et Joséphine…

- Certes mais ce ne sont que des fleurs.

- Cléopâtre prenait des bains de lait parfumé par les pétales de ces roses avant de rejoindre César… Ce sont les roses des déclarations d'amour, des demandes en mariage…

Oshitari se plaça dans le dos de la jeune fille.

- Ok mais tu voulais pas me parler d'autre chose ? Les roses c'est bien beau mais je crois que tu voulais aussi dire autre chose.

- En effet. Je voulais te dire que je te trouvais très belle et que je voudrais faire plus ample connaissance avec toi. Que tu as ravi mon cœur la première que je t'ai vue. J'ai cherché un moyen de t'aborder mais je n'ai pas trouvé. J'ai décidé de profiter de la beauté de ce jardin pour te le dire. Je suis amoureux de toi.

Tomoka ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle sentit ensuite quelque chose lui caresser le cou et remonter lentement sur son visage. Elle se retourna brusquement pour voir Oshitari lui tendre une rose d'un rouge profond. Une Baccara. Elle l'accepta. Il sourit. Il l'embrassa…

* * *

Note : Pas sulfureux, mais mignon tout plein. C'est ce que le thème m'inspire. Je ne me voyais pas écrire quelque chose de sulfureux pour lui…


	16. Un sentier de forêt

**Titre : Un sentier de forêt**

**Auteur/Artiste : French_Ahotep  
Couple : Oshitari Yuushi / Osakada Tomoka  
Fandom : Prince of tennis  
Thème (numéro et nom) ****: ****2. Public**

**Rating : M/R**

**Disclaimer : Prince of tennis ne m'appartient pas. Si c'était le cas Echizen serait moins arrogant.**

* * *

Tomoka avait perdu le compte de leurs rencontres clandestines. Elles étaient peu nombreuses mais à chaque fois elle en gardait un souvenir impérissable. Il était après tout un personnage public, un musicien de très haut niveaux de renommé mondial. Et puis il était un peu beaucoup marié, chose qui faisait qu'il devait faire très attention quand ils se voyaient.

Oshitari Yuushi était un violoniste hors pair. Il avait abandonné le tennis à la fin du collège pour se concentrer sur la musique. Il avait rapidement progressé et il avait intégré très facilement l'orchestre symphonique de Tokyo en tant que premier violon. Malgré les apparences, cet homme n'était pas tout blanc. Il entretenait une liaison avec une jeune journaliste.

Pourtant il avait tout pour être heureux : une brillante carrière, une épouse et une petite fille. Mais il n'était pas satisfait. Il ne supportait plus sa femme. Cependant il avait décidé de rester avec elle pour sa fille. Enfant qu'il ne pourrait presque plus voir à cause de son travail plus que prenant…

Ils s'étaient rencontrés pendant une conférence de presse. Il avait décidé de quitter brièvement l'orchestre pour donner une série de concert en solo à travers le Japon. Il avait tout de suite remarqué que contrairement aux autres journalistes, la jeune femme connaissait la musique, sa discographie et qu'elle semblait aimer la musique classique. Il avait donc fait pression pour que ce soit cette journaliste qui allait l'accompagner lors de la tournée.

Quand son épouse l'apprit, elle ne fut pas contente du tout. Elle piqua même une sacrée crise qu'Oshitari balaya de la main. Il allait juste travailler avec elle et non coucher avec. Même si sa chère épouse lui tapait sur les nerfs, il était quelqu'un de fidèle.

Malheureusement, il n'avait pas prévu de développer une certaine complicité avec la jeune femme. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle soit une compagne aussi agréable, avec qui il pouvait parler sans s'en prendre plein la figure si son opinion divergeait de la sienne. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'ils s'embrasseraient sur la bouche au moment de leur séparation dans le couloir de l'hôtel, tout comme il n'avait pas prévu qu'il lui ferait l'amour trois semaines plus tard dans sa résidence secondaire d'Osaka où il l'avait conviée ainsi que d'autres journalistes pour leur présenter le dernier Stradivarius qu'il venait de s'offrir.

Ils avaient cru que ça ne durerait pas. Lui car il souhaitait malgré tout rester fidèle et elle car elle ne voulait pas de relation avec un homme marié. Ils avaient du être en manque et ils s'étaient trouvés. Ils n'avaient pas cherché plus loin. Juste du cul rien de plus…

Oshitari dut rapidement se rendre à l'évidence que la journaliste commençait à l'obséder. Elle le hantait jour et nuit. Quand il répétait avec l'orchestre, quand il faisait l'amour à sa femme…

Elle avait demandé à ne plus s'occuper de ce musicien. Tomoka ne voulait pas céder à la tentation. Car pour elle cela n'avait jamais été juste du cul. Elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. Elle l'avait su la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré. Elle, qui n'avait jamais cru au coup de foudre, avait été servie.

Ils ne se virent pas pendant plus de six mois. Six mois qui furent difficiles. Ils rencontrèrent à nouveau par hasard dans un parc de Tokyo. Il donnait un concert dans un belvédère pour les personnes âgées et elle avait accompagné sa grand-mère au dit concert. Leurs regards se croisèrent, se verrouillèrent et ne se quittèrent pas de tout le concert. Puis chacun repartit de son côté.

Un appel le soir même fit tout basculer. Bien sûr ils ne se voyaient pas souvent. Mais à chaque fois ils en gardaient un souvenir impérissable. Ils affectionnaient les petits hôtels sans trop de prétention, les restaurants des quartiers populaires, les cinémas en plein air. Les endroits où ils ne risquaient pas de se faire reconnaître. Car il ne voulait pas que cela se sache. Surtout pas…

Même s'il lui parlait de son épouse en des termes peu élogieux, il lui avait annoncé la couleur, il ne la quitterait pas. Il ne voulait pas être séparé de sa petite fille. Tomoka s'en accommodait tant bien que mal. Elle l'aimait, elle n'avait pas trop le choix. Même si elle en souffrait, elle comprenait son amant.

Cependant leur histoire prit un autre tournant. A chaque fois qu'ils allaient dans un lieu public, Tomoka prenait sa voiture. Petite et courante. Des milliers de personnes avaient la même. Oshitari la rejoignait toujours en taxi. Pas cette fois. Oshitari avait pris sa grosse berline allemande. Il avait rejoint Tomoka dans le chalet que possédaient les grands-parents de la jeune femme. Elle l'avait invité à la rejoindre car les parents de son père étaient partis en vacances à Singapour et ils avaient demandé à leur petite fille de garder un œil sur leur chalet. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'elle décidé d'organiser une petite soirée romantique pour elle et son amant.

Oshitari fut enchanté par cette idée. Il trouva une excuse vite fait, prépara un sac de voyage, son violon et il partit la rejoindre. La route était longue mais le simple fait de pouvoir enfin passer un week-end entier avec sa belle valait cet effort. Il arriva au milieu de la nuit et monta directement se coucher dans la chambre qu'elle lui avait réservée.

Le lendemain fut réservé à la découverte de la région. Ils se promenaient dans la montagne, prenaient des photos comme un vrai couple en vacance. Ils avaient pique niqué au bord d'un torrent.

Le soir venu, Tomoka l'invita dans le restaurant le plus chic de la région. Oshitari accepta volontiers l'invitation à la condition qu'ils prennent sa grosse berline. Il aimait bien la petite voiture de la jeune femme mais il ne la trouvait pas adaptée aux routes de montagnes. Et puis il s'y sentait un peu à l'étroit. La jeune femme fit un peu la tête mais elle accepta. Après tout elle serait plus pratique si quelque chose devait se produire durant le trajet. Elle pensa même que son cher amant devait avoir pensé à la même chose…

Elle choisit donc une jupe et un chemisier. Oshitari lui ne se cassa pas la tête. Pantalon de ville et chemise blanche. Classique mais efficace. Le diner se déroula sans problème. Ils avaient craint qu'il ne soit reconnu mais personne n'avait semblé remarquer leur présence. Ils purent donc diner en paix et surtout discuter musique.

Tomoka avait rapidement appris qu'il ne fallait pas essayer de parler de la vie privée du musicien. Il n'aimait pas qu'on aborde ce sujet. Elle préféra alors parler du dernier concert classique qu'elle avait vu. Un jeune pianiste inconnu avait interprété de façon grandiose le deuxième concerto pour piano de Rachmaninoff à la perfection. Oshitari ne put qu'être d'accord car il avait suivi la retransmission du concert sur son écran géant. Cela les occupa pendant tout le diner.

Il faisait déjà nuit noire quand ils quittèrent le restaurant. Ils se dirigèrent d'un pas léger vers la grosse berline. Oshitari s'installa au volant et ils reprirent la direction du chalet. Il était concentré sur la route, il ne remarquait pas les regards qui lui jetait Tomoka. Elle le dévorait des yeux.

Cette dernière avait commencé à remonter lentement sa jupe le long de ses jambes. Oshitari ne remarquait toujours rien. Elle se déhancha ensuite de façon à enlever le plus discrètement possible sa petite culotte en dentelle. Elle la rangea tout aussi discrètement dans son sac à main. Son amant n'avait toujours rien vu. Elle en profita pour glisser sa main sur la cuisse du beau brun. Ce dernier apprécia le contact et sourit quand il vit enfin la jupe largement remontée sur les jambes de la demoiselle.

Il vit à son regard qu'elle attendait quelque chose, une main baladeuse sur ses cuisses qui se perdrait ensuite lentement dans la moiteur de son entrejambe. Il n'en fit rien. Il refixa son attention sur la route. Tomoka ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant. Elle commença à lui masser la cuisse, remontant de plus en plus haut. Elle sentait bien qu'il n'était pas indifférent à ses caresses. Le début d'une raideur en était la preuve la plus flagrante.

Bonne fille, elle décida qu'elle allait l'aider à être plus à l'aise. Elle se pencha vers lui, déboutonna son pantalon et baissa du mieux qu'elle pouvait le boxer noir compriment la virilité de son amant. Virilité qu'elle commença à dorloter pour l'exciter encore davantage. Elle pensa même à le prendre en bouche mais elle se ravisa. Dangereux… Et puis comme faire ? Oshitari en avait profité pour glisser sa main entre les jambes de la jeune femme. Elle était tellement transportée par ces attouchements qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte que la voiture s'était arrêtée.

Quand elle le réalisa, elle vit qu'ils étaient dans un chemin forestier. Oshitari avait détaché leurs ceintures et il la regardait en souriant. Elle lui rendit son sourire avant de plonger sur lui. Oshitari se laissa aller contre son siège. Il caressait les cheveux de sa maitresse tandis qu'elle s'occupait de sa virilité. Elle alternait baisers et léchouilles, caresses avec ses mains… Il gémissait, faisait de léger mouvement avec son bassin tellement il appréciait cette douce torture.

Il voulait lui rendre la pareille, mais elle refusa de lâcher prise. Elle avait toujours refusé de le laisser jouir dans sa bouche mais là, prise dans le feu de l'action, elle avait décidé de lui accorder ce plaisir. Quand il le comprit il se laissa complètement aller.

Tomoka, même si elle avait refusé qu'il s'occupe d'elle, avait glissé sa main libre entre ses cuisses. Elle agaçait son petit bouton de chair. Ses gémissements étaient étouffés par le bâillon de chair qu'elle n'arrêtait pas d'agacer. Elle le sentait grossir encore un peu plus puis tressauter. Une fois, deux fois … La semence jaillit. D'abord surprise, elle fut tentée de retirer l'organe de sa bouche mais elle se rappela sa bonne résolution. Elle avala les premiers jets et en garda finalement quelques gouttes en bouche. Elle avait une idée qui surprendrait encore plus son cher Oshitari.

Elle se redressa. Il était encore entrain de reprendre pied. Il ne la sentit pas s'approcher. Il se rendit compte de sa présence quand il la vit assise à califourchon sur lui. Elle le regarda, il la regarda. Elle l'embrassa, partageant ainsi avec lui le fruit de sa jouissance. Il trouva ce geste fortement érotique.

Quand le baiser fut rompu, il l'installe sur son siège qu'il recula à fond. Elle l'avait fait jouir, il allait la faire jouir à son tour…

Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un lieu public comme un simple chemin de forêt pourrait être le témoin de leurs ébats illicites. Il avait apprécié et il savait qu'elle aussi allait aimer. Il n'allait donc pas se priver de recommencer l'expérience. Peut-être en allant jusqu'au bout. Il avait maintenant plein d'idées et il était sûr qu'elle en aurait tout autant….

* * *

Note : Je sais, adultère le retour… Je ne sais pas pourquoi ce sujet s'est imposé quand j'ai choisi le thème de la fic. Enfin bref, j'aime bien choquer donc il ne faut pas s'inquiéter. Au moins cette fois-ci je donne dans la totale : choquant et sulfureux…


	17. Une salle obscure

**Titre : Une salle obscure.**

**Auteur/Artiste : French_Ahotep  
Couple : Oshitari Yuushi / Osakada Tomoka  
Fandom : Prince of tennis  
Thème (numéro et nom) ****: ****25. Sexe au delà des étoiles  
****Rating : R**

**Disclaimer : Prince of tennis ne m'appartient pas. Si c'était le cas Echizen serait moins arrogant.**

Tout le monde savait qu'Oshitari Yuushi était un fan invétéré des romans et films à l'eau de rose. Tout le monde savait aussi qu'Osakada Tomoka, sa fiancée, était une inconditionnelle des films de science fiction. C'était donc du chacun de son côté quand ils regardaient la télévision ou un dvd chez eux. Ils avaient chacun leur salon avec leur télé, lecteur dvd et dvdtèque d'une taille plus qu'impressionnante.

Quand ils décidaient de passer la soirée au cinéma la situation devenait vite épique. Chacun voulait convaincre l'autre d'aller voir un film de son genre préféré. Tout autre couple aurait fait la chose suivante : on regarde un film à l'eau de rose et la fois suivante un de science fiction. Mais Tomoka était une véritable tête de mule. Oshitari n'était pas en reste. Enfin il n'avait jamais été têtu, mais avoir fréquenté Gakuto pendant de trop longues années avait laissé quelques marques.

Comme tous les mardis, Tomoka ne travaillait pas l'après-midi. Travailler pour son fiancé avait des avantages non négligeables. A midi elle quitta le secrétariat de l'hôpital pour rejoindre sa meilleure amie dans leur restaurant italien préféré. Elles papotèrent. Le sujet de conversation principal était l'enfant de Sakuno. Elle était dingue de la fille de sa meilleure amie, même si la petite du haut de ses trois mois était le portrait craché de son père vu son manque d'expression. Vint ensuite le moment où elles parlèrent cinéma.

Sakuno avait vu la bande annonce d'un nouveau film de science fiction et elle savait que Tomoka allait vouloir le voir. Elle lui raconta tout ce qu'elle savait de l'histoire. A la fin la jeune aficionada était convaincu et elle avait même pris la décision d'aller le voir le soir même avec son cher Oshitari. Mais elle allait devoir trouver un moyen de lui faire accepter son choix de film. Elle savait que ça allait être laborieux mais elle savait aussi qu'elle allait réussir. Elle alla donc acheter les tickets en avance. Cela lui laissait ainsi plus de temps pour le persuader d'entrer dans la salle.

Elle rentra chez elle et se prépara. Elle apporta un soin tout particulier à sa tenue. Mini jupe et chemisier transparent. Bien sûr elle sortit aussi ses cuissardes du placard.

Quand Oshitari rentra quelques heures plus tard, il sentit de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sa chère Tomoka ne s'habillait comme ça que quand elle voulait obtenir un truc venant de lui. Et il savait de quoi il en retournait. Lui aussi avait vu les affiches pour le film. Il n'était pas enchanté. Il avait décidé de lutter tout en sachant qu'il allait capituler.

- Soirée cinéma, je suppose, ma puce ?

- Tout à fait. Je pensais qu'on pourrait aller voir le dernier film de science fiction, _Le retour des abeilles tueuses venues d'Alpha du Centaure._

- Tu sais ce que je pense de ce type de film. Je préfèrerai qu'on aille voir _Un mariage paradisiaque._

- Mais j'ai déjà acheté les tickets. Et puis je suis sûre que tu apprécieras. J'ai prévu un petit quelque chose pour toi pendant la séance si tu t'ennuies.

- Ecoute je me doute bien que tu as déjà les tickets. Il parait que ce film va faire fureur. Te connaissant tu as choisi des places au milieu de la salle pour pouvoir profiter à fond du l'écran géant.

- Peut-être bien, mais tu ne le sauras que si on y va. Et puis je t'ai dit que j'avais une surprise pour toi. Si on part maintenant on pourra être dans les premiers à entrer dans la salle.

- Mmmmmh écoute l'après-midi a été difficile à l'hôpital. On a du opérer en urgence une femme. Elle a fait une hémorragie massive pendant son accouchement. C'est très rare. Franchement je n'ai pas trop envie de m'enfermer dans une salle noire avec plein de gens pour regarder des abeilles mutantes de forme humaine attaquer tout ce qui bouge.

- Je comprends, mais bon tu crois que ça m'amuse d'aller voir une comédie romantique quand je n'ai pas le moral ou quand je sais que je ne pourrai pas profiter de toi après car mauvaise période du mois ? Allez s'il te plait fais un effort.

Oshitari soupira. Il avait pensé résister encore un peu mais au final il changea d'avis. C'est vrai qu'il aurait préféré rester chez lui. L'incident avec la femme enceinte lui avait vraiment mis le moral dans les chaussettes.

- Bon d'accord on va y aller. Mais ne me fais pas une scène en rentrant si je me suis endormi pendant le film. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à le supporter.

Ils partirent donc. Ils furent les premiers à entrer dans la salle. Tomoka observa bien l'agencement des sièges. Elle repéra les places qui l'intéressaient et elle se dirigea vers elle. Oshitari ne comprenait pas. D'habitude elle choisissait des places tout en haut au milieu de la rangée, histoire d'être pile en face de l'écran. Il n'allait pas chercher à comprendre. Il la suivit et elle le fit s'asseoir contre le mur. Elle prit ensuite place à côté de lui pour se relever quelques minutes plus tard.

- Excuse-moi, je dois aller aux toilettes. J'en profiterai pour te ramener des pop corns. Je vais faire le plus vite possible.

Et elle disparut. Oshitari ne la comprenait pas. Elle prenait toujours ses précautions avant de venir au cinéma et elle prenait toujours le paquet de pop corn avant d'entrer dans la salle. Décidément cette séance ne lui disait rien de bon. Heureusement elle tint parole et revint quelques minutes plus tard. Elle lui tendit les friandises et se concentra sur l'entrée de la salle. Peu de gens y entrait. Quand les bandes annonces commencèrent seulement un tiers de la pièce était occupé. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Tout se passait comme elle le souhaitait.

Il faisait maintenant noir dans la salle. Oshitari s'était bien calé dans son siège. Si déjà il était obligé de regarder ce film autant être bien installé. Il jeta un léger coup d'œil à sa petite amie. Elle semblait concentrée sur l'écran. Elle engloutissait à un rythme régulier ses pop corns. Il se rendit qu'en fait elle ne faisait plus du tout attention à lui. Il se mit alors à bercer l'idée de pouvoir se reposer un petit peu. Il ferma les yeux.

Tomoka fixait l'écran. Un petit sourire éclairait son visage. Son plan fonctionnait à merveille. Elle attendit encore un moment avant de renverser malencontreusement son pop corn sur les cuisses de son ami. Il ne réagit pas. Il avait l'habitude des maladresses de sa petite amie. Malheureusement il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le ramassage des grains de maïs soufflé se transforme en un exquis malaxage de son entrejambe.

Il entrouvrit les yeux pour voir sa copine déboutonner sa braguette tout en regardant le grand écran qui montrait des abeilles humaines entrain de sucer la cervelle d'une vieille femme. Il ne comprenait pas comment une telle scène pouvait donner de telles envies à Tomoka. Il songea à lui demander de s'arrêter mais il se ravisa. La séance passerait ainsi plus vite.

Tomoka dégagea l'organe déjà bien rigide de son compagnon. Elle le branlait de la main tout en restant concentré sur l'écran. Puis aussi soudainement qu'elle avait commencé, elle s'arrêta. Oshitari soupira et se recala dans son siège.

Il s'était à peine redressé qu'une masse de cheveux roux s'abattit sur lui. Une bouche chaude l'entoura soudain. Il la sentait coulisser. Il se mit à gémir mais une main se plaqua sur sa bouche pour éviter d'attirer l'attention sur eux. Puis aussi soudain qu'elle s'était abattue sur lui elle se retira. Elle fut remplacée par la main de la jeune femme.

Oshitari avait fermé les yeux. Il sentit tous ses soucis s'envoler. Le doux va et vient effectuer par les mains de sa belle le berçait et l'emplissait de bonheur. Puis il cessa. Il fut tenté de rouvrir les yeux mais il se retint. Elle avait sans doute prévu autre chose pour lui. Et c'était le cas.

Tomoka s'était redressé et jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la salle. Les gens regardaient l'écran. Elle sourit et se leva. D'un mouvement preste et agile, elle s'empala sur le membre dressé de son ami. Oshitari ouvrit les yeux. Se retrouver nez à nez avec la poitrine de sa bien aimée lui fit presque un choc. Même s'il aimait l'indécence de la situation, il n'était pas un grand fan d'exhibitionnisme. Il tenta donc de la repousser mais Tomoka s'agrippait fermement à lui tout en le chevauchant. Elle poussa même le vice à se pencher complètement sur lui et à lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille pour ensuite lui murmurer.

- Laisse-toi faire. J'ai toujours rêvé de te faire l'amour au son d'un film de science fiction. Autant profiter que celui-ci soit un navet fini. Et ces petites lumières et cette obscurité me donne en plus l'impression de faire l'amour dans l'espace avec les étoiles pour seules témoins.

Oshitari fut surpris. Une partie de lui voulut la laisser continuer mais une autre continuait à lui dire que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Tomoka le sentit et sortit son dernier atout.

- Si tu me laisses continuer, je te laisserai me faire tout ce que tu veux pendant quinze jours. Tout y compris me partager avec tes amis, je sais que c'est l'un de tes fantasmes.

Cela ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd car il commença à son tour à s'activer. Sa raison s'était effacée car ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il obtenait une telle proposition…

Note : Désolée pour l'attente, beaucoup de mal à écrire car j'avais la tête ailleurs. J'essaierai de mettre moins de temps pour le suivant qui en principe devrait être la suite de celui-là.

**Titre : Revanche**

**Auteur/Artiste : French_Ahotep  
Couple : Oshitari Yuushi / Osakada Tomoka  
Fandom : Prince of tennis  
Thème (numéro et nom) ****: ****13. Equipe**  
**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Prince of tennis ne m'appartient pas. Si c'était le cas Echizen serait moins arrogant.**

**Note : Suite du thème précédent (sexe au-delà des étoiles)**

Tomoka avait vraiment peur. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. En effet depuis plusieurs jours son cher fiancé la regardait en souriant. Elle se doutait fortement que cela avait un lien avec leur dernière sortie au cinéma. Séance dont ils se souvenaient parfaitement, non pour la qualité du film mais plutôt pour ce qu'ils avaient fait au lieu de regarder le dit film…

Elle se souvenait avoir dit qu'elle serait son esclave pendant deux semaines entières. Et elle le fut. Elle dut faire tout ce qu'il voulait et à son grand étonnement cela n'avait rien eu de sexuel hormis l'une ou l'autre fellation au restaurant ou pendant une réunion. Ce qui l'angoissait le plus était que le dernier jour arrivait et qu'elle s'attendait à se retrouver embarquée dans une partouze. Elle savait qu'elle avait dit qu'elle allait faire tout ce qu'il souhaitait mais elle espérait qu'il n'allait pas lui imposer ça.

Ses derniers espoirs s'évanouirent le jour où elle trouva sur leur lit une grande boite. Elle renfermait un costume de bunny on ne peut plus transparent, avec les oreilles, les bas résilles, la petite queue toute mignonne et les escarpins à talons aiguilles.

S'il n'y avait pas eu la promesse, Tomoka aurait pris le carton et elle le lui aurait fait manger. Mais là, elle se contenta de soupirer et de tout ranger en attendant de plus amples informations. Après tout peut-être qu'il voulait juste se moquer d'elle…

Oshitari rigolait bien dans son coin. Il avait tout prévu de a à z. Bien sûr il savait qu'elle avait peur qu'il ne lui organise une orgie ou un gang bang. Elle avait déjà vu des films de ce genre sur le portable de l'un de ses petits frères. Il savait qu'elle détestait ça, qu'elle trouvait ce concept totalement sale et irrespectueux. Cela l'avait même étonné qu'elle fasse mention d'un éventuel partage lors de leur sortie polissonne au cinéma.

Il avait décidé de jouer sur sa peur… Mais il n'y aurait aucun débordement. Il le savait, il avait tout prévu avec la complicité des anciens membres du club de tennis de Hyotei ainsi qu'avec d'autres joueurs avec lesquels il avait gardé contact. Certains furent durs à convaincre mais au final il avait atteint son but. Il avait également pu compter sur Atobe, ce qui lui facilita grandement la tâche.

Tomoka reçut quelques jours plus tard une enveloppe. Enfin elle lui fut livrée au secrétariat avec un bouquet de fleurs. Elle l'ouvrit et en sortit un carton d'invitation dans l'un des clubs libertins les plus sélect de Tokyo.

''_Soirée Bunny_

_Le 26 mars 2010 à 22h''_

_MDP : lapin rose_

Elle fut totalement choquée mais aussi un peu rassurée. Dans sa tête libertinage ne rimait pas obligatoirement avec partage. Elle voit plus ça comme de l'exhibitionnisme poussé où l'on pouvait se partager si on voulait. Rien d'obligatoire. Enfin elle avait percé le mystère du costume de Bunny.

1. Anonymat

2. Public

3. La peur du plaisir

4. Le Frisson de l'Interdit

5. Le Harem

6. Espace-Clos

7. Garde-robe

8. Téléphone

9. Sexe and drogue

10. Discipline

11. Tutelle

12. Jardin

13. Equipe

14. Réalité virtuelle

15. Quelques notes de musique

16. Salle de Classe

17. Sous l'eau

18. Ferme la porte

19. Vestiaires coquins

20. Première fois?

21. Moment inoubliable

22. De bas en haut

23. Prévention d'Hypothermie

24. Chez le docteur

25. Sexe au delà des étoiles

26. Dans un nuage de vapeur

27. Soirée dansante

28. Pièce de théâtre

29. Douce musique

30. Projection privée

**Bonus **

31. Jaune citron


End file.
